Redemption
by mmoondragon
Summary: Did anyone really expect Ranma to catch a break. Didn't think so. After a chance meeting he decides that somethings are bigger than himself
1. Chapter 1

The Three Sisters stared at the mote of light in front of them.

"This is a clear cut case of evil, let it be damned." Skuld said. "It destroyed one of the ten, rendered ninety percent of the rest inhabitable, set humanity back to the dark ages, slaughtered billions, and when it had the chance, it tried it all again."

"I concede that point short stuff, but it was possessed" Urd shook her head. "Its actions were not its own. The Third had it in its grasp for tens of thousands of years."

Belle sighed at her siblings rantings. "I think we are getting back on old subjects, is this soul going to get a shot at redemption?"

Urd frowned "Normally I would have no problem saying yes, but the Great Freeze is only a few years away. It wouldn't be able to do anything about it, we simply don't have the time."

The Skuld got a wicked grin that made the others slightly nervous. "Say that again old hag"

Urd shrugged "I said we simply don't have the time, you going deaf midget"

Belle started chuckling "I get it, we have had too much on our minds lately. What are we if not time dear sisters."

"So anyone remember how to send a soul back in time?" Skuld asked, "I don't remember how to do it."

"No, I think Urd has domain over the past, she should know."

"Ugh... Sorry guys but no can do. We would need some major divine intervention to make that happen."

"What do you mean Mummy? I thought the past was your thing."

"It is, but to do something like that we need a major power boost, even Father can't begin to make Yggdrasil do that without authorization from Grandfather himself. She belonged to the First herself, she was one of her chosen."

"She was a chosen? She was working for the Third, her and the others had blood all over their hands."

"Oh my, I guess it was a little before your time Skuld. Since she originally worked for the First she has say into what happens to her file. It would take the First coming back to do anything like that."

The light that the Sisters stood around winked out. The three watched with differing results. Urd waved her hand in the place where the light had been. Skuld pulled out a cell phone and started trying to get through to their father's office. Belle cupped her chin in her hand as she thought about what this could mean. If the only thing that could make the light go out was if it had been reincarnated, but only the First could do that. She hadn't been scene in really long time, so if the light went out that would mean... "Oh %$& me, the First is back."

"Urd?"

"Yeah Squirt."

"What does %$& mean?"

Two weeks after the failed wedding

Ku Lon chuckled as she watched her waitress dance around wandering hands with two bowls of ramen on each arm and one on her head. She still managed to swat hands that got too close to the short Chinese dress she wore. "Best 50,000 Yen I ever spent"

Last week Ranma approached her looking for work to pay off the debt that mercenary Nabiki had stacked on his head. She still didn't know why he put up with it but if she could get back in his good graces by letting him work for triple pay then so be it. She was waiting nervously for the letters from her fellow elders about son-in-laws status. Goddess above she hoped its just a few more weeks and she could quit calling him that. After the events last time Ranma had been to Jusenkyo she had decided that pursuing Ranma without consideration to his feeling were suicidal at best, that being said she couldn't resist making him wear one of Shampoo's lower cut dresses to do his waitressing in. It just cost her an extra 50,000 yen(1) to get him into it.

Mousse was under orders to behave or else Peking duck was on the menu. Shampoo was under similar orders, it had taken three grounding, four missed meals, and taking away her anime collection to make her understand that Ranma was out of her league. The only reason they had raided that fiasco of a wedding was to keep the ill mannered brat of a Tendo and those idiot fathers from ruining the life of someone that she was quite sure could turn most of downtown Tokyo into a crater. If all worked out and the debate on his status was settled the if he still wanted the brat he was welcome to her. She was sure after this Ranma thing was settled that she could start her own hunt for that lost tribe of Amazons living in Juban that Nabiki had sold her information on.

Hikaru Gosunkugi was nervous. If his plan didn't work Akane would fall under that idiot jock's clutches forever. He slightly felt like he was making a deal with the devil(2) but that didn't bother him too much, he was used to it.

Lets see paralyzing powder... check

Idiot Kendoist entering restaurant... check  
Red headed jock in short dress... check

Red headed jock bending over to get my order... ... ... ... ... check

recheck that fact ... ... ... ...

"Gos, ya gonna order something or stare at my tits all day?"

"Ss-sorry, what's in this bowl?"

"Which one Gos?" Ranma asked as she bent over a little more to try and read the menu.

Time seamed to slow down for Cologne, Mousse and Shampoo as they watched the strange sickly kid blow the powder in Ranma's face. Gos was so weak that he didn't even register on Ranma's danger sense anymore. It had taken him three months to make the powder, stealing spices from the Amazons, flowers from Kodachi, Ukyo's special sauce, and Akane's Tempura batter dried over a fire(3). The Powder had the potential to put a herd of elephants down for about a week, he thought it might work for about four hours. As per the Gos's plan when Kuno saw his Pigtailed Goddess bent over, he ran up to her and latched on to her like a lamprey.

This is the point the plan decided its services were no longer needed and Murphy decided that they **were not **going to pin this shit on him. Cologne watched in morbid fascination as one of the insane and possibly suicidal kendoist's hand latched onto Ranma's left breast while the other hand descended down the body of the paralyzed martial artist and under her dress into what she would call NO MAN'S LAND.

At this point in her life Cologne realized that there was still so much in life she had yet to see. She had wanted to be there when Shampoo made her a great great grandmother, she wanted to find love one more time before she met her ancestors. She had wanted to see her homeland one more time, to wear a bikini and chase the frightened Musk warriors to exhaustion one more time. To cackle madly at the frightened youth of the tribe while they questioned her sanity. She made her peace with this life. It was then in the quiet of the moment that she realized that there were simply no words to convey the general level of wrongness that she was seeing... "OH %$& ME!" never mind Mousse found some.

Ranma's battle aura flared burning the powder from his system. It was like looking into the heart of supernova. Somewhere in the delusional so called brain Kuno realized that running was probably vital for his continued survival.

-----*****-----  
Tatewaki's Mind

'Alright boken for brains, we need to get out of here now before she kills us.'

'Do not be absurd we are showing the pigtailed goddess our purifying love to free her from the demon Saotome'.

The rational side of Kuno gave the insane side a disbelieving look.

'Uh... I know, Akane is in danger, Saotome has her at the Tendo-ke'.

'You sure?'

'Positive. In fact if we don't leave in the next 0.75 seconds the demon's spell will be permanent.'

'The fiend!'

'Damn am I glad that worked!'

'But what of the pigtailed goddess?'

'Ah to hell with it. Move over Shakespeare. I'm driving'.

-----*****-----  
Back in the real world:.

Kuno straightened up dropped his hands as if they were on fire and bolted like the hounds of hell were after him. Mousse, after a nod from Cologne, launched chains at Ramna in an effort to tie him up. Cologne came from behind to try and hit pressure points. Shampoo lunged at his legs to try and knock him over. Murphy was in line at Tokyo International Airport trying to buy a ticket for Guam.

Four hours later

Ranma was male and up on the roof and for once no one, not even the fathers or Ryoga, wanted to bother him. It had taken the entire NWC, the Tokyo SWAT team, one division of the JSDF, Three large Valkyrie class mobile suits, and a passing Android cat girl(4) to calm him down enough not to kill Kuno. As it was Kuno would be lucky to hold a boken with that hand in three to four weeks.

Gos would be out of the body cast and with physical therapy be able to come back to school in three months.

Mousse was wandering into things because his glasses got broken. Shampoo was sitting on a pillow, merrily whistling a tune through the space where her right front tooth used to be.

Cologne was in the back trying to extract her staff from Happosai, she didn't really want it back, but hopefully he could sit down with one of those inflatable rings then. All in all Cologne thought he really restrained the damage considering Kuno copped a feel.

Akane and Ryoga was fuming saying how Ranma was cheating on her with Kuno as they snuck around the corner of the dojo.

The fathers were alternating between crying, drinking, and plotting a wedding, they were out like a light after only two hours of ranting.

Nadoka was debating if it was manly to get groped, she was sure it was to grope but to get groped... ooh is that a butterfly.

Nabiki after viewing the damage decided that there was not enough yen in Tokyo to get her to try to piss off Ranma now she would wait until he calmed down then fleece him for all he was worth.

Kasumi sighing at the level of stupidity that most of her family could generate. She climbed up the ladder and took a seat beside the depressed martial artist.

"Care to talk about it Ranma-kun?"

"Not really Kasumi, nothing I do can change it anyway."

"I'm sure that it will get better, you just have to have a little faith."

"I've tried having faith, but it's not working. I wake up each day either to having cold water dumped on my head or being thrown out of a second story window. Next, if I don't immediately change back into a boy, I'm threatened with suicide by my own mother. I have to fight for anything on my plate and end up having to hold buckets everyday because I have to deal with Akane's Kuno problem. I try to stay awake in class, but I'm always so tired that I can't help falling asleep. Lunch, by the way thank you for making the delicious bentos, is a battle royal to see who's cooking I get to eat with me in the dog house no matter which meal I pick. I have to chase Happi all over town to keep you ladies safe from him, dodge Kuno number two, practice, do homework, get yelled at because I waste valuable time doing homework when I should be practicing, try to eat supper without it being stolen, fight off another wedding attempt, and try to get some sleep when I have finished repairing all the damage the random combatants inflict on the house."

"Ranma I'm sorry. If you need anything just tell me."

"It's OK Kasumi. It's just I'm getting really tired of this shit" said one really depressed Martial Artist

(1) to my understanding that is roughly 500 dollars. Cologne is an elder matron of a ancient family. She is not poor and will spend it when she need to, or if the mood strikes her)

(2) somewhere a blond sneezed causing a deal with a gymnast to go horribly wrong, from the blonds point of view anyway.

(3) the trick is keeping it over a double boiler, other wise it catches fire too easily

(4) When Ranma found Genma drinking with her creator later he beat nine kinds of hell out of him just on principal.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I just wanted to clear up some things. The setting is after somewhere after the Death Busters. The scout haven't seen the starlights and likely will not. The inners are around 17, Mamoru is 20, ChibiUsa is 13, and the outers are 18, 18, 15, and don't ask. Ranma and Crew are one year behind cannon entering Junior Year at 17, with Nabiki and Kuno being seniors at 18, and Kasumi just about to turn 20. Ranma started his training journey at five and went through the neko-ken at seven. The Norns are there for comic relief/exposition, they are not going to be part of the action when it hits the fan. I was originally going to use just nameless entities but that plan fell by the wayside as a joke popped into my head. Using the Norns was just a spur of the moment, I have no intention of making them part of the main story except for the occasional joke or plot exposition, like Nuku Nuku, virtual cookie to anyone who got the reference last chapter. Yes, the exclamation was stated by Bell, its funnier that way, and I don't believe in slavish attention to canon encase you couldn't guess. Anyway here goes this mockery of writing.

Chapter 2

or

Finally Mike remembers the Sailor Moon part of the crossover.

Hikawa Shrine two weeks before the failed wedding

The usual chaos that constituted a senshi meeting was alive and in full effect. Usagi was alternating between stealing the muffins Makoto brought, sneaking peeks at Rei's manga, and wistfully sighing over her Mamochan.(1) Rei was chasing/guarding a new stack of manga. Makoto and Minako were discussing the a new book, surprisingly of big game hunting. Setsuna was sipping tea, with just a little extra from a small flask from her purse, enjoying the antics of the kids. Hotaru, Diana, and ChibiUsa were talking about some guy in this magazine that ChibiUsa bought in Nerima. Haruka and Michiru were snuggling under a blanket with a really goofy grin on the prior's. The older moon cats were debating were they could find a bucket of cold water. The resident bookworm was typing away furiously at the Mercury Computer. The meeting came to an unusual quite time when Ami started giggling.

"What ya laughing at Ami" Hotaru asked?

"This is too good, I finally found the picture archive" said Ami just barely controlling her giggles.

"Ohh, let me see" was the general cry, as the bluenette was dog piled.

"Kids today." scoffed the millenigenarian. Setsuna walked over and hit a few keys on the mercury laptop. the back of the screen started to glow and the current picture was projected onto the middle of the table in full 3D.

"Oh, it's the Princesses sixteenth birthday party." Setsuna said. This was the last time we all got together before the fall. The image on the table was of a large group of about twenty-five men and women standing behind Princess Serenity with varying degrees of excitement. Venus had her arms around two rather studly guys, while Jupiter was looking very tipsy at a dark headed man. Queen Serenity was giving Endymion the evil eye as he held the Princess's hand, and Pluto was trying to restrain her.(2)

"Mom didn't like Mamochan did she?" asked a nervous Usagi.

"Not so much Princess, you just started dating about a week before this" grinned Setsuna. "Don't worry she grew to tolerate him."

Saturn was between Uranus and Neptune who were standing with three guys making funny faces at the camera. Mars was grinning with a busty red head and a wide eyed Mercury whose blue hair was standing on end like she had just stuck her finger in a light socket. "What's a matter with Ami?" the pink princess asked.

"Oh nothing, she just got goosed as the picture was took." smiled Setsuna.

All eyes turned to the short-haired blond. "Wasn't me, I'm over there" Haruka said. "For once" added Michiru.

"No, that would be Beryl that did that." grinned Setsuna. "She was forever getting into things with the Earth's Generals".

"Wait, Beryl, as in Queen Beryl that destroyed the Silver Millennium, that corrupted the Four Generals, that sacrificed billions to summon youma, the same one that killed all of us in the past, only to try to do it again once she was freed?" "That Beryl?"

"Usagi calm down, your going to hyperventilate again" warned Makoto.

"She wasn't always bad Usagi" Setsuna said. "Once she was a very good friend of mine, of all of us really, she had a mischievous streak a mile wide and was the only person I know that could drink Haruka and Michiru under the table." "She was a great cook, used to make the best Saturnian hot cakes." Setsuna sighed staring off in space at the memories. "She was like a little sister to me and the Generals were as good as brothers." "I still remember the Queens face when they hung Endymion up by the castle gate in nothing but a gag."

"Why's she picking on me" Ami wondered out loud.

"Favorite target, next to Endymion, as far as I can remember" Hotaru giggled. "She was always trying to get you to put your books down."

"Anyone else remember her sneaking a sleeping, nude Usagi into their bed" asked the long haired blond of love? Several raised hands greeted her request. Usagi's blush caused her hair to take a shade closer to her daughters.

"Metalia took her and the Generals over before we realized what happened." the green haired senshi sighed. "The Time Gate never could find any of the Earth Guardians."

"You got any more pictures in that thing Ami?" Rei asked.

"Oh this is perfect", the senshi of ice grinned loading up the file "Princess Serenity's toilet training."

"Wah, Ami's being mean to me."

-----*****-----

One Week before the failed wedding

Usagi was generally a very contented little defender of love and justice. Today though, she was a little pensive.(3) She was currently curled up in a blanket snuggled up against her Mamochan, this was normally a very good thing, today she just couldn't pay attention to the movie. Her eyes were drawn to a small shrine sitting in one corner of the apartment.

"Do you think they are happy dear?"

"Whose that?" yawned Mamoru trying desperately to remember what the plot to the silly little romance was.

"The ones Metalia controlled, I kinda feel sorry for them"

"Why's that Usako"?

"We offered every other villain we face a chance to turn back to the good, and here they were possessed and we just killed them." Tears started to well up in the blond's eyes.

"Shh, Don't cry love i am sure the're in a better place."

"I know i just wish they could get a second chance like the others had."

A small bell rang and a voice in a whisper said "Wish Granted."

-----*****-----

One week post wedding

A couple walked though the park enjoying each others company and the setting sun. One was dressed in a leather jacket and jeans, the other was in a knee length dress.

"I still cant believe you did that, how many did you get this time?"

"Only three bras, four panties, and one set of pantyhose."

"...How did you get the hose without them knowing it?"

"Family gift, I inherited it from my great grandfather, one of Japan's greatest perverts."

"You make it sound like that's a good thing."

"Didn't hear you complain last night."

"...OK, I concede the point."

"Thank you love. You might just get a reward tonight."

-----*****------

At the home of the Outers

Setsuna stared at the bottle of amber liquid before pouring her another glass. Hotaru was over at ChibiUsa's house for a sleep over so she could indulge forgetting what the future bore for her with its dark certainty. She still couldn't bring herself to tell the others that her shining jewel of Crystal Tokyo was built on a foundation of blood and corpses. Nothing she knew as an order mage could change the Great Freeze. She downed the shot and poured another. Damn the Time Gates for showing her the problem and not giving a hint at the solution. Damn that piece of the rogue space junk that knocked the world into an ice cube. Damn whoever talked her into a job that sobered her up almost as fast as she could shove alcohol down her throat. Damn, who took her bra?

-----*****-----

Three weeks post wedding

'It's going to be one of those days' was all Ranma could think as he stared at the "DELICIOUS MEAL LOVINGLY MADE BY HIS CARING FIANCE". The "Meal" was staring back at him, with what was a good question, but it was defiantly staring.

"Geez Tomboy, do you really expect me to eat this". Ranma was poking the green glob with his chopstick until it grabbed it and hurled it at Genma's head.

Akane's aura flared red into the visable spectrum and a mallet appeared in her hand.

"Ranma no Baka"

Kasumi just shook her head at the new hole in the ceiling. Try as she might she was finding it harder to defend the treatment her little sister was giving to the man that had saved her life so many times.

"Bweehehe" the little black piglet giggled rolling on the floor.

Kasumi was starting to see Ranma's point. The little pork chop had tried to bite her last week when she scolded Akane for melting a cast iron pot again. Maybe it was time for a visit to the vet, she had heard that animals usually calmed down after they were fixed. I wonder if I could get Ryoga an appointment too, she was getting sick of all the fights and didn't think Ranma could take the unannounced fights much longer. Besides she didn't like how Akane and him were looking at each other lately, she was engaged for Kami's sake.

-----*****-----

Ami was sitting down the Juban Municipal Park with her nose in a book as usual. It was a one she had picked up on the spur of the moment "Physics for martial artistists". She had plans to give it to Makoto because she was having some trouble with the subject. She was so engrossed in the textbook that she didn't even notice the whistling sound until the fountain she was leaning against exploded with a watery shower. Ami's hand instinctively went for her hensin pen as she peeked over the fountain edge. Sitting in the middle of the water was a small red head.

Next Chapter: Meetings

(1) Haruka was about one wistful sigh away from duct taping her mouth shut, tying her to the table and, He He He... **Thwack. ** NO!! Bad Haruka! No biscuit. Go to you corner. We don't do Lemon or fan service.

(2) Evil eye + magical ruler of ninety percent of the known solar system + over protective Mother = fried kamen for dinner.

(3) yes, she knew what the word meant but would be damned if she let anyone else know that, she had a reputation to keep.

Authors End Notes: OK credit to where its due

The naked Usagi in the bed joke was borrowed/stole from Tirsis and his great story Polarity. While your at it read anything he writes, it's simply some of the best.

On to review response: Thank you every one who visited my story and left a review or added me or it to you favorites or alerts.

DeltaBladeX: Thanks I am trying to make it longer but i had to get out what I had or else I might not have done it. Hope to make you proud.

Dumbledork: Thank you glad you like it. As explained in my notes the Norns were a last second addition for a joke.

Dariston Draconis: Ranma and Rei can be fun almost a ranma/akane but with listening and i have to agree Ranma and Haruka/Michiru should only be done as a Menage a Trios unless he is filling in for one of the two.

Nullfactor: Constructive criticism is always welcome. My last English/writing class was over ten years ago, so i tend to forget a lot. Add to that fact I cant find my St. Martins.

7 Winds: Thanks for the ideas but i think you have the making of you own story there. I don't want to be accused of poaching it, make it you own and use any flames to keep you warm during the Great Freeze. ;)

King Tarol: I am saving some of those "plot devices" but haven't had a chance to show them yet.

Chi Vayne: That is the conundrum as those two are really my favorites too. Choices Choices. Oh well, Lets cast the die and see who rolls a twenty.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: Hi yall thanks for reading. Sorry but I have been a little sidetracked with some great Harry Potter stories. I hope to keep up this rate of chapter production, but don't expect it to last. I will keep it up as long as my time and muse last. Just to let yall know this is not my forte when it comes to writing. I generally suck at writing introductions. Oh well read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never have, never will.

Chapter 3

or

Meetings

Ranma Saotome was reflecting on his day. He had so far been woken up by his father, at an exceedingly early hour, and played their daily game of "kick the panda in to the pond". Akane walked in on him in the bathroom, how she seemed to show up when he was getting out of the furo was starting to look a little suspicious, and naturally he was malleted into the koi pond again. His Mother had questioned his manliness because he emerged from the pond a female and not immediately changed back. On his way back to the house to change his clothes, he discovered the contense of his wallet had once more been raided for sake money. He had been bitten by that rat of a pig and then malleted for picking on her P-Chan. His "Loving Fiancé" then proceeded to make a toxic waste experiment for him so he couldn't eat the one Kasumi made for everyone else. When he had dared to mention it was moving and attacking the panda, not that he minded that last part, he was sent sailing over the horizon once more.

Score card:  
Pond trips 3  
Malletings 3  
Yen lost 2500  
Time ...

Ranma looked up at the angle of the sun.

about 9:30

He was up to a 7.5 on the Inter-dimensional Crappy Day Scale.(1)

He looked up to see a nervous looking girl peering over the edge of the fountain he was currently sitting in. His brain went into combat mode:

Female Bookish type, glasses, fit, no obvious combat skills  
Bright Blue Hair Possible Amazon  
Cross check with known Amazons...

negative  
Hands Possibly holding small object...  
danger minimal  
Aura Double... second magic in nature...  
Danger analysis Possible Magic Girl  
Minimal to moderate(2)

Combat systems on Yellow alert  
Engaging Speech parameters

"Uh... Hi" the pigtailed girl said.

It took a second for Ami to access the site in front of. Here was a small red headed girl that would probably give Haruka a fatal nosebleed from the was the wet silk was clinging to her. Ami had the strangest feeling like she had just been weighted, measured, and categorized. The red headed girl had a growing bruise under her right eye and a look of hopelessness and loneliness about her that was almost was palpable.

"Excuse me Miss," Ami said, noticing her wince, "are you hurt?"

"Not much, noting I'm not use ta," the red head said.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nah, I'm alright, see."

As Ranma tried to stand a shooting pain passed through her left ankle, sending her back to the fountain bed.

Ami jumped into the fountain to help her back to her feet.

"You did hurt yourself," she reached to help her up "let me take you to the hospital, my mother is a doctor there."

"No!" "No hospitals, I can't do hospitals."

Ami felt the girl stiffen when she touched her arm but wrote it off to the poor girl being in pain from her fall. "It's alright, why don't you come back to my house, my mom can see you there." "My name is Ami, do you want to be friends?"

Ranma looked at the blue haired girl that jumped into the water. She could see worry and concern in her eyes, something that was almost alien to her. Only Kasumi ever looked at her like that, she couldn't equate that reaction to anyone else, especially not a complete stranger. 

"My name's Ranma." the red head sighed.

-----*****-----

Later that day at Ami's apartment

Ami handed the wet red head a towel after helping her into a chair.

"What time does you Mom get home?'

"Around 4:30, so what do you do for fun Ranma?"

"Nuthin much, all I have time for is The Art, it's all I'm really good at."

"What kind of art?"

"The Art, ya know, martial arts.

"What belt are you?" "My friend, Makoto, is a second dan in kempo."

"Don't know, never been tested, Pops wouldn't let me."

"So how did you get into the fountain?"

"Pissed off the tomboy again, she's a lot stronger than she looks."

"Is that your training partner?"

"Somethin like that."

Ranma was looking around the room, desperate for something to change the subject. His eyes fell on several trophies that filled one whole bookshelf.

"Whatcha get them for?"

"Mostly academic bowls and Chess," Ami blushed "I am nationally ranked."

"What's chess?"

"You never played chess?" asked the shocked bluenette.

"Nah, if it didn't involve The Art Pops said it was a waste o'time"

"I simply have to teach you"

"Sure, we got nothin better ta do, but I'll warn ya I'm pretty stupid"

Ten minutes later

"So that's how all the pieces move, I'll take white and show you, nothing beats a practical demonstration."

Ten more minutes later:

"That was a good first game you really catch on fast."

"Show me how the horsey one moves again"

Forty five minutes later:

"Wow, you sure you never played before?" Ami asked "I have had professional matches that were less intense."

"One more time please Ami."

Twenty minutes later:

"How the hell did you do that!"

"I pick up things fast."

-----*****-----

4:45 pm

Dr Saeko Mizuno was just pulling off her shoes after a long day at the hospital. Her daughter Ami had called her at work and told her a friend had injured her ankle from a fall and all she could think of was that Usagi needed to be a lot more careful. The sound from the living room reminded her of her daughter typing on that laptop of her, probably ignoring her friend to finish their homework. The sight that greeted her was her daughter hunched over a chess board with a red head she didn't know. The pieced were clicking a staccato beat on the polished marble board as their hands seemed to blur at times.

"Checkmate" her daughter cried pumping her fist in the air.

"One more, I swear I'll even the score yet." The healthy looking girl giggled.

She was resting on the couch with her left ankle resting on a pile of pillows and an ice pack on top of it.

"Having fun dear" Dr. Muzino asked already knowing the answer.

"Hi mom, this is my new friend Ranma." "She hurt her ankle in a training accident this morning."

"Pleased to met you Ranma, what's the score?"

"Ten to eight Doc." "Ya don't hafta look at my ankle, I heal real fast, I'm sure its fine"

"Nevertheless I'm here so let me see." Dr. Muzino said leaning down.

"Looks like a sprain, keep it elevated and alternate heat and ice." "no gym class for a week." "Do you need me to write you a pass?"

"Sure, thanks Doc." the red head smiled till she looked at the clock on the wall. "Ah great, Sorry Ami, Doc, but I gotta split." "Pops and Mr. Tendo will flip if I miss dinner."

"Do you need a ride home?" Dr. Mizuno asked

"Nah, think I'll just catch the train."

"Come back anytime Ranma, I usually sit in the park in the morning, maybe we could play again sometime." Ami said helping her friend up.

"Sure, I'd love ta next time I'm in Juban." Ranma replied slightly blushing.

-----*****-----

On top of the express train bound for Nerima:

Ranma was reflecting on the day after the malleting. He had enjoyed the new game but doubted anyone at the house would play it with him and not get involved in a three alarm brawl. His ankle was feeling better and by morning would be back to normal. That girl Ami had offered to be friends and so far the offer was everything the tomboy wasn't. She had listen to him, not ridiculed him for his injury and even offered help. She had shown him a fun new past time and was not upset when he beat her, just laughed and tried harder the next time. This was going to take some serious thought.

-----*****-----

Outers house later that night

Usa(3) and Hotaru was lounging on the bed reading some magazines.

"Hey Usa, I been meaning to ask, why do you call Rei, Auntie Rei, and not any of the other inners?"

"Don't really know Taru, always have."

"So, how is the future?"

"Pretty boring, that's why I got Mom to send me back here to live for a while." "It could have been a little bit of fun if they had let me see the animals.

"What animals?"

"I overheard Minako tell Makoto that Mom, Dad, and Auntie Rei had a menagerie."

[Insert awkward silence here]

"Usa, you don't think?"

"No, that's just weird, it's not like their outers or anything."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean."

"Well, I'm just saying that at least over half of the outers are."

"I resent that Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama maybe, but me and Setsuna-mama are not."

"Sorry, but are you sure, I personally haven't ever seen her on any kind of date."

(1) Also know to use this scale were Naruto(7.2), Tenchi(6.5), Harry Potter(8.7) and current record holder for worst possible day, Rincewind(9.4).

(2) Normally Magic + Girl = instant danger.

(3) I know her name is Chibi-Usa, but I am going to call her Usa because it's like calling someone Little Joe they eventually grow out of it. The last Little Joe I know stands at just under six foot ten inches tall and three hundred fifty pounds. 

Authors end notes: Again thanks to those who have faith in this old Georgia boy. BTW if anyone wants to submit Omakes fell free. I think they help to make any story better. Now to answer some questions that came up in the reviews

7 winds, King Toral, and deathgeonous: Pretty good guess. I guess I can let the cat out of the bag. Ranma is Beryl reincarnated. One day after reading one too many stories of our resident gender changer, I got to wondering what in the hell he had done in this life to deserve all of the shit he constantly has heaped on his plate. Then the idea hit me, he had been every red head under the sun but one and this left him with a whole hell of a lot of bad karma to work off.

Robby Cartwright: I hope you liked how their first encounter went it wont be the last.

Dumbledork: I agree with you but not this time.

Wharpt: Luna and Artemis would love Nuku-Nuku but she's just a walk on character. Akane and Ryoga will be cleared up in a few chapters. Yes, I don't do fan service or lemons. I don't mind them and have read more than my fair share of them but I don't write them. Incidentally those examples you listed were in your mind. I never said what caused Haruka's goofy grin and if you will read the foot notes it aint Michiru that caused it for one, she was lost in her own little world. To quote the great southern writer Lewis Grizzard there is a difference between naked and naked. let me explain, we southerners have two words for being without clothes. 1. naked means you aint got any clothes on. 2. naked pronounced (n e double k by God e d) means you aint got any clothes on and you up to something. I know its hard to tell the difference in print so I can forgive you its just one of those contextual things that but the piss out of southern writers. Also, Setsuna can drink if she want to she pass legal age in centuries a while ago. I aint ripping on you dude any comments are in jest.

King Toral: Yah got me brother there will be conflict in my story, like you can have a Ranma story without at least one great scrap, it just hasn't shown up yet. Yes some of the NWC will make an appearance as Endymion's Generals, what do you think their reaction to rose chucking will be.

Just to make sure it's said, thanks to 7 Winds, DeltaBladeX, deathgeonous, Robby Cartwright, Dumbledork, Jerry Unipeg, Wharpt, and King Toral for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Notes: Hi yall, glad to see you made it back. This chapter will set up for the real introduction of the villains in a chapter or two, as well as show Ranma and Ami loosening up. Don't worry Setsuna fans she will meet him next chapter. The action will start next chapter as I am planning to introduce Ranma to Youma. I have posted a poll on my profile, let me know you opinions, three generals are chosen but the fourth leaves me with some doubt so I listed most all the Ranma characters to get a fair judging of who is should be. You can vote for four so pick your teams. I am trying to make this chapter longer, chapter length will be determined by my muse, sorry if they have been short. I think they are fine, but if some of my jokes are getting too M rated let me know and I will move the rating accordingly. I have been looking at my work and if its just dialog I am loosing the quotation marks, no point if we know its just talking. If this gets too confusing I will switch back. On that subject I think its time to seek professional help, anyone wanting to be a Beta reader and help with grammar and parts that don't make sense, drop me a line.

Chapter 4  
or  
OMG WTH!!!!!

By Michael Moon

Is he the weapon you promised me?

Yes, all is proceeding according to plan, my master, the boy is isolated and assaulted from all sides. He had a rebellious streak but will break soon and ally with us.

What of the descendants of the time walker?

Two are under our service, but the third is being difficult. She will be eliminated soon.

Good, keep up the pressure on the boy, without him the others can not awaken.

Yes my master.

If you fail to bring the boy to our side kill him, we can always use one of the others.

-----*****-----  
Juban Park one week later:

Ami was sitting at the concrete table staring at the chessboard. It had been a week and her new friend still hadn't show up. She was worried about her, her mother had told her that her leg where she had examined it was literally covered with faint scars ranging from what looked like blade slashes to bite marks and Kami only knows what else. Mom said she was really reluctant to let her leave but couldn't think of a thing to make her stay. She had appeared to be a quiet shy girl and nervous for some reason. It had taken her practically dragging her back to Ami's apartment before the girl even pretended to accept any kind of help and opened up. She just looked so sad and world weary that Ami's heart almost couldn't stand the pain in her eyes.

Hi Ami, you up for a game?

Ami nearly jumped out of her skin as she screamed. Ranma just looked at her with a grin. "Ya know ya really should pay attention to the things around ya."

"Don't do that." Ami was reevaluating how funny that really was when Setsuna did it to Usagi. Her pigtailed friend was behind her giggling.

Sorry, I couldn't resist, you looked too tense.

It's alright I was just thinking. How is your ankle doing?

Not bad, Pops really got on my case for taking so long to get home the other day. That baka panda worked me over good the next day.

"How's school going?" Ami hung her head trying not to look in her friend's eyes, "they're really giving us a lot of work at Juban High."

Boring, Furinkan just about puts me to sleep every time. Although Ms. Ninomiya at least tries to make it fun.

You go to that nut house?

Yeah, don't like it much. So, did ya bring your A game?

Four hours later:

I think it's time to stop Ranma.

Why's that?

Your stomach just scared a squirrel.

"Sorry." the red head's face started to match her hair.

"Come on, lunch can be on me." Ami said digging in her purse.

"You sure?" asked a worried Ranma "I tend to eat a lot."

"Sure its no big deal, just let me find my cash." the blue haired one said as she continued to dig in her purse.

Uh... There might be a problem, all I have is 500 yen, I think I left the rest on my dresser.

Ranma got a roguish grin on her face, "Not a problem, that's more than enough."

A confused Ami just looked at her "How is 500 yen enough to feed us?"

"I think it's time I returned the favor for teaching me chess." Ranma said chuckling evilly, "I'm gonna teach you Anything Goes Foraging Urban Form."

What's that?

You'll see.

-----*****-----  
Thirty minutes later:

Ami was munching on her tuna sandwich wondering how her new friend could have done that. She had, with a bat of her eyes and a well placed lean, gone from tomboyish rogue to cute school girl to red headed supermodel with no apparent effort. She then proceeded to talk, flirt, cajole, seduce, whine, and outright beg free or reduced cost food from fifteen different vendors and come out with 2000 yen to the good. Ami was in awe of the wondrous spectacle that she had just witnessed.

How could you do that?

It's easy just bat you eyes and roll you shoulders to show off your...

No, I mean how could you cheat those vendors like that?

It wasn't cheating I just used what the Kami gave me, I can't help it if they want ta give me stuff.

Well, you were leading them on.

No, I never promised anything, if those hormone crazed idiots can't realize that then it's their problem.

...I guess, I just don't think I could ever do that.

"Are you kidding, with you looks?" Ranma said looking her up and down, "you already have the cute school girl look, ya just need ta work on the Sultry Bombshell and Innocent Maiden forms."

"Do you really think I could be a bombshell?" Ami asked blushing furiously.

Yeah, ya don't have the natural main artillery that I do, but there's techniques to take your guns up to bear. Ya got an edge with the Sexy Librarian form though.

OK Sensei, teach me your Art.

-----*****-----  
Two weeks later:

The Inners plus Mamoru were walking down the street. Minako and Makoto were looking at every boy that walked past commenting on various features of each one. Usagi was walking holding Mamoru's hand while Rei was arguing with her on the other side. Ami was hanging back watching the show with mild boredom.

"Mamochan please buy me one of those octopus balls." Usagi said bouncing on her heels.

"I'm sorry Usako, all I have is a hundred yen." He said watching Usagi bounce. "The movie took the rest of it."

"But Mamochan I'm sooo hungry."

"Geez Meatball Head, You just ate a hour ago." Rei huffed.

"That was just some popcorn Rei, it don't count."

Ami looked at the vendor slightly annoyed at the floor show.

Age: Early Twenties  
Appearance: Well Kept, Neat  
Mannerism: Flirt

Technique: *********(1)

"Usagi are you really hungry?" Ami asked.

"Yeah Ami, Those Octopus ball would be real good."

"OK, Mamoru can I see that coin."

Ami took the coin and flipped it into the air. While the coin was in the air she undid a few buttons on her blouse, did a full body shake and rolled her shoulders back. She ran her hand through her hair and flipped part of it in front of her left eye. She pulled a lollipop from her purse and she caught the coin and proceeded to sashay(2) up to the vendor.

The remaining Inners watched at the shock and awe that took place at the simple octopus ball stand. Their shy little bookworm turned on charms that none of them suspected she knew about, much less was willing to use in broad daylight. Ami walked back with six orders, lazily flipping the coin in the air.

"Here you go Mamoru," she said tossing him the coin.

He caught it by pure reflex as Rei reached up and closed his mouth with an audible snap.

"I didn't know if any of the rest of you wanted one so I got us all some." Ami said tucking the hair back behind her ear.

"What the hell was that?" Minako asked feeling that her territory had some how been imposed upon.

"Yeah, since when did you get that kind of talents" Makoto wondered as Ami was fixing her blouse.

"Can you show me how you did that thing with the lollipop?" a curious Usagi asked.

"Yeah," blushed Mamoru.

"Oh it's nothing, just something a friend showed me." Ami grinned as she took a bite of her hard earned treat.

"Do you think we could meet this friend?" Rei asked

"Sure, I'll ask her next time I see her."

-----*****-----  
Next Friday Juban Park:

"Ranma, do you think you would like to come and meet some of my other friends next week?" Ami asked as she was setting up the white pieces.

What did ya have in mind?

Not much, just some of my other friends and me at the Cherry Hill Shrine where we hang out. They heard me talk about you and want to meet you

I'll get back to you on that.

-----*****-----  
On top of the 4:15 train to Nerima

Ranma was in a quandary, he wanted to go to this party but had no idea what this involved. He hadn't hung around people his own age much outside of fights and now was seriously worried. Add to this the fact that being around Ami was making him extremely nervous of late, especially when she did her Sexy Librarian technique or Sultry Schoolgirl. Something about it just made him very uncomfortable and lollipops were starting to scare the piss out of him for some unknown reason. He was beginning to suspect he needed advice.

Mom Too dangerous  
Nabiki Too costly  
Mr. Tendo No wet  
Kasumi Too embarrassing  
Akane Too painful  
Ryoga See previous  
Cologne Out of the country  
Pops ...Hell no  
Happosai **OH! HELL! NO!**

Only one real option left, time for some girl talk.

-----*****-----  
Ukchan's:

"Hey Ukyo, I need to borrow Konatsu for a couple of hours" Ranma called out as he entered.

"We'll be out in a minute Ranchan" He heard his best friend call from the stockroom.

"Ya hungry Ranchan, I could make ya something." Ukyo asked as she and Konatsu came out of the stockroom.

"Nah, thanks though, I just ate. I just need to borrow Konatsu for about three hours maybe."

"Anything to help you Ranma-sama" the shy kunoichi said.

-----*****-----  
Nerima Cafe  
Fifteen minutes and one glass of cold water later:

What did you need to talk about Ranma-sama?

OK, first thing just call me Ranma.

Sure Ranma-sama.

Second, since when have you and Ukyo been dating?

"I don't know what you mean?" said the nervous kunoichi

Konatsu, I'm a little clueless when it comes to women, but I'm not that stupid.

"It's been about three weeks," said the blushing faux girl, "she was upset when you weren't talking to her after the travesty of a wedding, she needed a shoulder to cry on and one thing lead to another." "How did you know?"

"Well to tell the truth, she kinda changed how she reacted to me after the wedding attempt, I just figured it was a matter of time." "That and your lipstick on her shirt collar was a big clue." Ranma giggled.

"How did you know it was mine?"

"Konatsu, you're the only girl that wears Petal Blush lipstick(3) in Nerima."

"Your not mad are you Ranma?"

"Nah, couldn't be happier for ya, but I'll tell you this." Ranma said leaning over.

Yes Rankun

"If ya hurt my best friend I'll pull your balls out through you nose," the red head grinned flaring her battle aura "ya got me?"

"Yes Ranma-Sama!" squeaked Konatsu

"Anyway, that's not what I really wanted to talk about.'" Ranma started blushing, "ya see about four weeks ago Akane hit me into Juban..."

A. N. We will come back after Ranma recaps

-----*****-----  
Meanwhile at a certain temple in Tokyo:

I don't see why it has to be me.

Well Big Sister, Father said it's part of you punishment for teaching me that word.

But Urd was the one that told you what it meant.

Her's was having to explain it to me.

Well, what about you.

My punishment was having to be told the birds and the bees by Urd, even trade.

-----*****-----  
Back at the Nerima Cafe  
Forty-five minutes, four cups of tea and one break for the kunoichi to giggle later

"So let me get this straight, you actually taught someone that?" Konatsu said mouth agape.

Yeah.

And she wanted to learn?

Yeah.

Have you told her about the curse?

No.

She invited you to meet her friends?

Yeah.

You gonna go for it?

What?!?

She seems nice, show her the curse and ask her out. Worst she can do is say no.

...Ya really think I should?

Yes I do.

What will my folks say?

Pardon me Ranma-sama, but Screw'em! Not one of bastards, except Kasumi, has ever asked what you want. I didn't want to tell you, encase you thought I was just trying to get Ukyo for myself but that Pig and the Gorilla have been sneaking around behind your back. Your father and Mr. Tendo have been giving them money to go on these dates. I would watch you back, I have heard them talking about teaching the pig Anything Goes. I don't think Happi knows about this yet, so he might still be on your side. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, I haven't even told Uksama about this.

Those dirty bastards... Uksama?

Well, Ukchan was taken.

Ah, where was I, Those dirty bastards. I think I will take Ami up on her offer. Just wait until Akane tries to mallet me again. I think it's about time to show her what a real martial artist can do. So spill girlfriend, what else has been going on.

Well Nabiki has refused to sell anymore pictures, but the information game is still up. Sasuke said that the Kunos have been weirder than usual. He hasn't seen Kodachi in over a month. Unfortunately with the Amazons pulling up stakes for a while due to a big meeting, I haven't had that much to tell.

Its OK Konatsu just keep me posted.

-----*****-----  
The Time Gate:

Setsuna was staring at The Time Gates again, praying for something to change. It was taking all she had to make the journey to them, it just didn't seem worth it anymore.

"You know we do actually listen," said a calm voice from behind her.

Setsuna spun around bringing her time key up into a fighting stance. "What are you doing at my gate?"

"Oh My, have we really left you at your post for that long?" "You don't even recognize one of you bosses." Warmth and light radiated from the brown haired goddess, "Be at peace my child, your time of tribulation is almost over."

"What do you mean, is Crystal Tokyo safe?" Setsuna fell to her knees worry marking her face.

"No little one, that future is uncertain, but don't worry Usa is safe here in her past." "Father decreed that she will not fade with that future."

Setsuna started to cry, "is there hope?, tell me that we don't have to watch all those billions die."

Belle took Setsuna in her arms and rocked the crying girl. "Father said my sisters and me could not interfere with the outcome of this war but he did say that we could give you some advice." "Be on guard, when you see her she will not be the same, she has had a hard life and is just now starting to heal her wounds." "Remember, the path of reincarnation does not always have to take a linear one."

Setsuna awoke with a feeling of peace for the first time in centuries. She had a chance for the future, she didn't intend to let it go.

(1) classified for you protection

(2) OK any red blooded guy and some women know what this walk is without me having to tell you, but for the rest of you. It is a walk that is as hypnotic as a cobra's dance and twice as deadly. It starts at the hips and works its way up using seductive and well placed arm movements to draw the eye's attention up past the belly into the chest region and lock the focus of the victim until a subtle cough wrenches their gaze back unto the face of the subject. At this point all rational cognitive thought is FUBARed and the victim is putty in the lady's hands.

(3) When needed Ranma chose a darker shade to match his hair.

Authors End Notes

Again thanks to all who read this rambling junk.

7 Winds: He has a long way to go to work off that much karma. I don't personally like the name Sailor Terra but you are right Endimony is not the guardian of Earth, he switched his allegiance to the Moon.

wetterwaxs: Usa is still the child of Usagi and Mamoru, I won't change that in this fic. Give it a few chapters and I promise you will see Ranma and Setsuna in a scene together.

King Tarol: The Life Score was intended as a joke not something for actual analysis but apparently my joke has runaway from me. Naruto scores higher than Tenchi because he has no support structure whatsoever. The village hates him and several people are either out to kill him or will not lift a finger to save his life if its endangered. Tenchi has his father and grandfather for support, plus as much as they fight the ladies when its all boiled down just want to get him laid. Ranma gets automatic points for having Genma as a father, plus he has numerous people out to actively kill him or do him GBH, even the ones that want to seduce him. Harry rates as high because... Damn if I to explain why his life sucks ya haven't read the books, Snape alone rates at least a full point. For those who don't know who Rincewind is please read Terry Prattchett's(not sure about the number of T's in his name) Discworld series it's well worth it. Check out the first chapter conversation the Norns are having, they are based on the Norse Fates i.e. the judges of souls. Don't worry the Generals will have sufficient fun with Kamen when they show up. [Insert evil grin]

To all those that reviewed thanks and I will try to make longer chapter, but no promises.

-----Omake-----  
Fan service  
dedicated to Wharpt

sorry brother if I was a little mean last time. I decided to try my hand at Fan Service. You can't say I don't give you what you want. ;)

Usa and Hotoru were coming from upstairs when they heard voices coming from the garage.

Alright Love, just a little more and we'll have it in.

OK, just hurry I don't know how much longer I can hold it.

There how's that fit?

A little tight but I think it's do able, might want to get some lube so it don't squeak.

Nah, ya don't use lube on one of these things, it could degrade the rubber and then it might break." "Then it would be a real pain in the ass getting it back out

Sorry, I'm still kinda new at this. You know I haven't done anything like this before, I kinda like it though.

Yeah, nothing like doing it yourself. Ya know you should let Setsuna show you some things, I didn't think she had it in her, she was like a pro.

Well dear, she has probably been doing this since back in the Silver Millennium, we kinda forget how old she actually is.

We should really include Hotaru she's old enough now, so we might as well start getting her trained.

You sure, I wasn't that young when you started with me.

Yeah, she's defiantly old enough. You know the sooner you start with them the more fun it is in the end. Might want to see if Usagi will let me teach Usa while we are at it.

Sure, they would like learning together, the more the merrier they always say.

So how did Usagi like her session?

Took to it like a duck to water, I swear underneath that klutzy exterior is a natural waiting to shine.

OK, I'll talk to Usagi about it next chance I get.

"Hi girls, do you want some?" said the emerald haired senshi from behind the wide-eyed girls.

"EEEK!!" both girls screamed as they bolted up the stairs.

Do either of you two know why the girls are acting so funny today, they see kind of high strung.

"No, Me and Haruka were just in the garage." Michiru said wiping grease from her hands.

Yeah, we were changing the fan belt on my convertible, by the way thanks for helping me change the oil last week.

"It's no problem Haruka, thank you for the driving lessons." "Do want some lemonade?" Setsuna said raising up a yellow pitcher, "It's homemade."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I didn't do it, no one saw me, ya cant prove a thing. Bwahahahah cough ahem not mine

AN: Hi welcome back. Just a note the next chapter might be delayed I am going to go back and fix the mess that the last chapter as well as fix some things that came up in previous ones. On an important note, what the hell happened to my formating. Ok on with the show.

Furinkan High School Teachers Lounge Monday afternoon:

Ms. Hinako stared at the test papers in front of her like they were a sign of the apocalypse. The tests were devoid of red marks and the triple digit score on one was wrote in a shaky hand. She had compiled all the tests from the various junior classes and only one conclusion could be reached. Her favorite delinquent was no longer holding back academically. For little over a year before she began teaching at Furinkan she had heard rumors of an unreachable savant. His past attendance records amounted to little over a year total before high school, and was spotty at best after that. The fact that he was able to pass the high school entrance exams was astonishing, the fact that he was able to pass at all given the life he was leading boggled explanation. She had tried with all her might to make him take an active interest in academia, but sadly everything she tried had backfired miserably. These tests from the last month were worrying and joyous at the same time. She got up to warn her colleagues to be on guard, if he had decided to finally quit holding back in everything, it's best to be prepared. She paused as she wondered if she should tell Principal Coconut Head. Nah!

-----*****-----  
Outers House Monday evening:

Ami was shuffling her feet nervously as she rang the doorbell.

"Be there in a minute. Oh Good Evening Ami, what brings you here tonight."

"Hi Setsuna, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Anytime dear, let's go to the living room."

"Not exactly, is anyone else home?"

"No, Hotaru is over at Usa's studying, and the Love birds are out on a date." She watched the brainy girl as she bit her lower lip. Whatever this talk was about it was making Ami very nervous.

"Have a seat. Do you want something to drink."

"No thank you." Ami said taking a seat on the couch.

"So Ami care to tell the unofficial senshi den mother what this is about?"

"Ikindametsomeone."

"Beg your pardon?"

"I kinda met someone I like."

"Oh Ami, I'm so happy for you, what's he like."

"Sheisnotahe."

"Oh dear. Care to tell Auntie Setsuna all about it."

Setsuna sat there as Ami told her about the mystery girl falling from the sky into a fountain. She had to chuckle as she told her about the way she picked up chess even managing to beat the resident introvert genius. Her physical descriptions involved a lot of hand waving for curves and she doubted the extent Ami stated her bust was. Setsuna was a little shocked to learn that this girl was teaching Ami how to flirt for food, but she figured it would probably do her good in the long run.

"So you see, she's smart, and fun, and talented, and she's got a figure, when she wants to show it, that could probably cause a five car pile up. But she's kind of shy, like she don't know how to act around people and she has all of these scars that she tries to hide. She bluffs a lot but I think she's hurting, I see it in her eyes. I figured out she don't like boys at all and I was wondering how did they know?

Setsuna rewound that last five minutes of the conversation and extracted the pieces that were important.

"Are you asking how Haruka and Michiru knew they are lesbians?"

"Yes" the blue haired girl asked staring at her hands.

Setsuna sighed, some things life didn't prepare you for.

"Sweetie, its just one of those things you have to talk to her about. I know that's not what you wanted to hear but it's the truth. You seem pretty sure that she don't like guys much. So I say ask her out, the worst thing she can say is no. If she's your friend it won't matter to her.

"But I kinda still like guys."

"What's that got to do with anything, I been with both guys and girls over the years. It's just something that happens, it don't matter what anyone else thinks just as long as you and whoever your partner is, are happy together."

"You really think so?" Ami asked looking up at Setsuna. "It doesn't matter?"

"With all my heart, now you want a funny story? I don't know how they got together in this lifetime but I can tell you how they figured it out in the Silver Millennium. Back then those two were confirmed heteros, they went through the palace guards like a pair of foxes in a hen house. Recently the Earth delegation had come visiting and two of the generals Kunzite and Zoisite were starting to date in public, well Haruka and Michiru made a big stink about it being unnatural or some shit. Well they kinda pissed off Beryl and the other general, so they decided to get back at them. Serenity was growing some special flowers in a small green house, she had been experimenting with potions to see if she could mass produce them for the public. One particular plant was locked in a airtight climate controlled room. It's leaves made one of the most powerful healing potions known, but it's pollen was an extremely powerful aphrodisiac. Beryl and company knocked out Haruka and Michiru and locked them in the greenhouse. They then proceeded to turn up the temperature to 120 degrees and set up fans blowing across the flowers. When we finally found them several hours later, both had the silliest grins on their faces and within a week, both swore off men and were officially an item."

"That's a little crazy."

"Yeah well, that was the generals for you. Beryl was like a little sister to me, I wish I could see her again. I would love to tell her that I miss her so bad, and I might just follow my own advice I gave you. I had feelings for her then, but the Earth delegation were Chaos Mages and we're Order Mages. The two sides didn't always see eye to eye, that's why Endymion's being engaged to Usagi hurt them so much. He left their camp and joined ours. They always got along with us, but there were philosophical differences. We believe that power and regulation make for stronger attacks, that's why we cast out attacks the way we do the same each time. They believed that skill and adaptability were more important. I never saw them when they came back this time, but from what you have told me it doesn't sound like their way of fighting at all."

"So when do we get to meet this mystery lady?"

"I was hoping that you could meet Ranma on Saturday at the shrine. Oh great, look at the time I have to go."

Ami reached out and hugged the smiling lady "Thanks Setsuna, I'll introduce you to her on Saturday."

As Setsuna watched Ami leave she sighed, 'looks like I'll have to check up on this girl that had gotten little Ami's attention.'

-----*****-----  
Juban Municipal Park Wednesday:

Ami watched as her friend set up the pieces. "So, you coming to the shrine this Saturday. My other friends really want to meet you."

Ranma sighed "Ami, there's something I really got to tell ya. Ya know how I don't like guys, well it all started when my Pops took me to China."

"Ranma it's all right" Ami interrupted her "I have a couple of friends that have the same problem."(1)

"Really?!? They're cursed too?"

"Yes, they have been that way for years and no one looks down on them for it. I'm OK with you as you are."

"Your sure your OK with this, Akane said she wanted to be friends, but then she hated me for my curse."

"Ranma it's not a curse it's who you are. I would like to have the chance to get to know you better. So will you come to the Shrine on Saturday."

"OK Ami, it will be my pleasure."

-----*****-----

Tendo Dojo Saturday:

Ranma was running through one of his katas doing his version of meditation.

Snap kick. _I will defend the weak. _High guard._ I will never kill an innocent. _Right cross. _I will earn the abilities that I have. _Spin kick. _I will protect girls. _Left Jab. _I will guard those that cannot guard themselves_. High kick. _My word is my bond. _Right jab. _I will never go back on my word. _Low guard. I will n_ever follow blindly. _Crescent kick. _My trust must be earned. _Roundhouse kick. _I will never give up.  
_

"Boy, ya gonna be in there all day. Your Fiancé made you breakfast." the Panda-man bellowed from outside the dojo.

"Today's not a good day pops, I suggest ya leave me alone. I got business in town so I'll catch something later."

"Boy you will do as I say and eat what you fiancé makes for you." Genma roared at his son. The boy had grown increasingly belligerent and was defying him more and more. Genma had to put a stop to this if his plans were going to succeed. "Boy you will go in that house and eat what you fiance made for you."

"What fiancé? Her and the damn pig been hookin up for at least a month now. Don't tell me ya didn't know, I'm not as stupid as you tried to make me."

"Boy you will go in that house and marry that girl or else."

"Or else what old man, I been beatin ya in a honest fight like a rented mule since I was ten and beatin you even if ya were cheating from thirteen."

As Genma threw the punch at his son's head, he was shocked when instead of dodging it like he normally did, he caught it.

"Bad move Pops, I'm not in the mood to play today." Genma cursed as struggled in the vice-like grip. "Get this through that thick ass skull o'yours. You don't get to tell me what to do. I'm tired of being your pawn." Ranma squeezed the hand harder and Genma winced. "You made one big mistake, you tried to restrict me, beat me, abuse me, sell me, try to mold me into a mini you, keep me ignorant and stupid. I aint nothin but a pawn to ya, do ya know what happens when a pawn gets all the way across the field." The pressure on Genma's hand increased causing him to cry out. "The pawn becomes a queen, and a queen's job is simple. Kicking Ass and Taking Names. I already have your name Genma, do you want me to finish my job." Ranma threw his father into the wall of the dojo leaving an imprint.

Genma clutched his broken hand as he watched his son leap the outer wall. The boy had become uncontrollable.

Kasumi had watched the confrontation with a small note of pride and made a mental note to forget where she had hidden the medical supplies.

-----*****-----  
Cherry Hill Shrine:  
About lunch time

The Inners were lounging in various states of anticipation. Makoto had heard that this mystery girl was some kind of martial artistist and had plans to see if the girl was any good. Minako was lounging in a chair, dressed in what would probably be called daring temptress in polite company or slutty hooker by Haruka, damn it she had her honor at stake. Mamoru was on one end of the couch watching TV, while Usagi and Rei were on the other end fighting over manga.(2) Ami was looking like she was going to bolt at any minute and was checking the clock every few minutes. Usa and Hotaru were busy with some new card game they had recently found. Haruka and Michiru had left to get Setsuna about an hour ago.

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

Ami jumped as the mercury computer buzzed in her lap. "Youma siting it's in the Municipal Park."

"What are we waiting for lets kick it's butt," the lone brunette said.

-----*****-----

Juban Municipal Park about fifteen minutes earlier:

Herman the Youma was not having his best day. All he ever wanted in life was to lounge around, sleep till noon, date as many female Youma as Youmanly possible, and drain the occasional human. Life started going pear shaped when the current boss told him to eliminate the last female decedent of the time walker. She should have been an easy target, the boss and the others had worked her over good now for almost two months. But the &^$%# pulled a spiked club out of nowhere and brained him one. When he got up she had done a runner. It had taken him the better part of the day but she was soon to be in his grasp.

-----*****-----

Ranma was in a foul mood, he usually was after dealing with Genma for any length of time. All he wanted to do was waste something, anything would do. His blood called out for the thrill of a good fight, but right now he wasn't sure if he could contain his pent up fury without killing something. Aaarrrggg He desperately needed to hit something, hard. As he entered the park he saw something that looked like one of those Wolf-men from those old American horror Movies. It was chasing a young girl with a bowl cut hairdo in a tan school uniform. Ranma looked at the scene and two words popped into his mind. STRESS RELIEF.

-----*****-----

Juban Municipal Park:

The senshi watched the fight with what ranged from intense curiosity to outright envy to major disbelief to barely controlled lust. Before them a red headed blur was attacking a youma like a pinball that mixed speed with a twelve pack of Jolt cola(3) in broad daylight and to all appearances more than holding her own. OK who were they kidding she was slowly dismantling the youma barehanded.

"Is anyone else seeing this" Mars asked

"You mean the fact that she kicked a youma through a tree with a mule kick, the fact that she then hit it with what looked like a machine gun of punches or that she just put it into a series of rolling suplexes?" the lone martial arts expert of the group commented.

"Three hundred twenty five punches in under ten point four seconds" the blue haired one drooled.

"You OK Mercury," Moon asked not taking her eyes off the fight "you seem a little spacey today."

"I'm OK just thinking about analyzing this data for use later" Mercury blushed.

"Are youmas supposed to bend that way?" Neo Moon asked over the screams.

"Nope." Saturn replied wondering if she was old enough to watch this.

"Anyone else not know that youma came in male."

Even the fight for a second to look at the blond.

"What just curious, haven't had a date in a month."

"OK, carry on" Moon said in a surprisingly regal tone.

"Hey Mercury"

"Yeah Moon"

"Didn't you say your friend was a fighter"

"Yeah"

"That her?"

"Yeah"

"You know she could... ouch that's not going to grow back... do that?"

"Nope all I knew was she said she never took a belt test."

"Oh"

"Hey Jupiter, what belt you think she wears." Venus asked

"Any damn one she wants"

"Why is it not dead yet?" Moon asked looking through her fingers.

"It's slowly absorbing life energy when she hits it. It's not enough to restore it to full power but it's virtually negating the damage almost as fast as she can dish it out." Ami said looking at her computer.

"Should we help?" Rei asked picking a errant tooth from her shoulder.

"Which one?" Neo Moon replied wincing as an arm was tore from its socket.

One brief discussion later and one or two errant tiara tosses later, the senshi and Ranma stood over the beaten and batter form of an unconscious young teen.

"Damn, Ami could you help me get her somewhere safe." Ranma asked picking up the girl.

"How did you kno... Ugh... I have no idea who this Ami person is you speak of citizen."

"Cut the crap Ami, I won't tell anyone but ya aura's the same as ever, just bigger."

"We can take her back to the shrine" Moon said with some awe in her voice.

-----*****-----

Cherry Hill shrine:

Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru were walking up the path to the shrine. They had heard the call about the fight at the park but apparently it had ended shortly after the inners could get there. They didn't believe that an ordinary human could fight a youma to a virtual standstill. Haruka was betting Makoto had watched one too many kung fu action movies again. As the group entered the shrine house they saw most of the inners looking over a short haired girl in a school uniform they didn't recognize. A stacked red head was talking to Ami explaining something about the girl. Haruka and Michiru heard Setsuna gasp behind them "Beryl".(4)

(1) if you couldn't guess both of them are on two different wavelengths.

(2) Usa calmly slipped Hotaru 500 yen.

(3) To those of you that have never encountered this elixir of energy. There is simply nothing to compare the level of caffeine and sugar that is the average Jolt cola. Once in Georgia's past it had a law that limited the amount of caffeine in soft drinks. Mountain Dew was just under the legal limit, Jolt Cola failed the test with flying colors and is now a regulated drug in the state. I have made several runs across the state line into South Carolina to purchase this oh so illegal drink. Me and a friend have managed over four days awake with one six pack. It is serious good stuff.

(4) Yes I am and evil bastard and proud of it.

AEN: ok one more done. Thanks to all those who read this mishmash of writing.

Ok the poll is up and I am mostly happy with the voting two of the ones I had chosen are among the top picks as is one that I wasn't sure of. One of my picks is back in the pack but she is staying. Serious though two people voted for Tatewaki and Gos I know I listed everyone but dude what up with that.

Reviews: to those who have reviewed past chapters thanks it's a great feeling to know that yall have had fun with this. Yes Vld the end is nigh, plus points for guessing one of the senshi is related to the worlds greatest pervert, some of the Moon Crew is actually related to the NWC though I'm not prepared to tell the full extent. No I'm not doing a Hotaru and Usa match up, unless they tell me and I don't wanna know. Ranma and chess yes it's combat related so his battle mind will be running at 100 percent capacity, in canon he is never portrayed as actually stupid just severely uneducated.

Reviews current chapter: officially I am sorry for the quality of the last chapter I see the error of my ways and endeavor to fix it when I can.

Wetterwaxs: Good guess you got three out of four.

Dumbledork: thanks for pointing that out fixed it.

7 Winds: I plan to get Ranma in a fuku, just don't plan to keep him in one.

King Tarol: Ranma uses the words he does for Konatsu because its how Konatsu sees himself as a girl. Who is Ranma to let a little thing like dangle bits determine how you see yourself. If you know how to get Chibi-Slacker to finish his great story please let me know, All the Small Things is one of my all time favorite stories and a great inspiration.

Vld: Bell's punishment was a little understated. She had to tell something to someone she felt she and her sisters had failed. Never an easy thing. Beryl and Ami's relationship in the past is interesting to say the least, it will come up in later chapters.

Mizuryunokamioh: Look back at chapter 2 at Usagi's wish Kame-Sama is bending some rules to almost the breaking point. Genma bashing is like Dursley bashing in Harry Potter, I don't put up with child abuse. No matter how you slice it, yes it was for training, but he beat, starved, and sold his child at every point he could not just in the fics but in canon. He is a idiot but should never have been a parent especially an unsupervised parent. Sorry Personal Rant. I'll go take my pills now.

Kurt Baros aka The Falcon: Yeah had to rewrite the fight a lot. Came to the same basic conclusion Ranma will demolish a Youma in no time, but he will have trouble actually killing it. Let me say this Ranma is not locked. He just has been female when he sees Ami and is kinda scared to lose her friendship, it happened that way several times in Ranma's life, not past life.

OBSERVER01: Never saw Code Geass. I will look into it.

Thank you to all those that put me on your favorites list or your alerts list, yall are the best. Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own everything. What's that? But Minako said I did. ... Ok point taken. I don't own any of it.

Redemption Chapter 6  
or  
Talks

AN: Hi guys sorry for the delay. My muse ran off to Guam to be with Murphy for a while, she didn't even bring me back a t-shirt. Works been a pain with all the flu cases coming in, not to mention all the doctor visits with my wife. On that note it's going to be another girl [happy grin]. I hope this will tide yall over. I want to give a shout out to my new Beta reader Crono Draco, I can use all the help I can get. Also thanks to Skye Silverwing for helping with my Generals decision, please read Skye's stuff it's great.

The small fishing boat was just passing out of the Sea of China toward the eastern coast of Japan. It's speed was actually fast but to Xian Pu the wait was agonizing. It had been over six months since her great grandmother had said, in no uncertain terms, that the great airen hunt was over and that they were returning to the village for a conference on Ranma. He had become something that all the tribes feared. It was bad enough when he beat the village champion, when he defeated the mighty elder Ku Lon it raised some eyebrows. The defeat of the dragon descendant Herb was a cause of concern amongst the tribes, the mastery of ancient techniques handed down since the great fall in mere weeks was stunning. The fact that he could take those same multi-millennium old techniques and suddenly improve them spoke volumes to the three tribes. When he defeated the Phoenix God, well lets say that the tribes didn't know what a brown pants moment was before, but they now understood the concept real good.

She stared at the water and reflected on her old airen, he was one of a kind. He was brash, crude, easily bored, he held a grudge with a passion that could only be matched with his love of food. He could be so childlike and innocent one moment and then so worn down that it almost made her cry. In the time she had known him he was never at ease, he was always wound like a coiled spring ready to lash out. The Kuno incident was the final straw, her great grandmother had seen first hand what an enraged Ranma was truly able to do. It was scary to say the least. She hated to give up on her former airen but tribal orders were very plain. They were to in no way, shape, or form insult Ranma and bring his wrath down upon the tribes.

They were fairly confident that he could still be beaten, but the cost would be measured in how many of the villages were left when it happened. She was going to see her new shield sister... brother, damn pronouns around Ranma were a pain, she hadn't technically gotten permission to approach him again but she was past caring. She wanted to learn from someone who was the best, after what she had seen him do she had one option left. She was going to go back to Japan and protect him from the Kitchen Destroyer and the Spatula Girl.

Her mind drifted back to the one source of irritation that plagued her in China. She had always liked for a man to play hard to get, it made it so much sweeter when she added another notch to her sheath. That idiot Mu Tzu just wouldn't take the hint that she wanted to do a little chasing first, although when she had caught him bathing in that stream on the way back to China, it was an eye opener. Who knew he had so much... Muscle hidden under those baggy robes. She might have to loosen her principals a little and add him to her collection. A high pitched shriek from the galley caught her attention. 'Oh well' she thought as she got up on her four feet, 'time to earn my keep'.

-----*****-----  
"Akane could you come into the kitchen please?" Kasumi called into the living room.

"Be right there." Akane grumbled getting up from feeding her P-Chan crackers. She really was impressed with what a good boy he was being lately, he barely left her side. He always seemed to follow her around when he was here lately, in the kitchen, out to the dojo to practice, up to her room, he even tried to follow her into the bathroom last week. Ryoga was starting to impress her as well, she had gone on a couple of pity dates with him to try and make Ranma jealous. So far it hadn't worked, but she was having a good time. He had been a gentleman, he listened, and always tried to bring her little token things.

"What's the matter big sis?" Akane said as she entered the kitchen.

"I have a question for you, do you love Ranma?" Kasumi asked her arms folded in front of her.

Akane was speechless for a minute. Finding her voice she said "I don't really know."

"Do you love Ryoga?" Kasumi asked in the same level tone.

"I think so but I don't know that either."

"Why are you stringing Ranma along, after everything he's done for this family he deserves to hear the truth."

Akane looked down at her hands, "I know, its just he makes me so mad."

"Is it him making you mad or the gossip that's getting to you?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Does the phrase "I HATE BOYS" come to mind. It's his curse that bothers you, all the talk about you being a lesbian that has got you so worked up you can't see straight." Kasumi walks over and hugs a crying Akane. "It's all right little sis, we know you don't like girls, you don't have to marry him."

"But Kasumi, one of us has to marry him. It's a matter of family honor."

"No, Nabiki did some looking into it, nothing but a verbal contract was ever made. She found out that Ranma's curse gave us a legal loop hole. He has an incurable condition that means that the contract can be pushed to the next generation. We just need to have one of our kids marry one of his kids. Problem solved, no lose of honor, we just have to make father understand."

"Do you mean it? We don't have to do it. I don't have to pretend to date Ryoga to make him jealous?"

A little black pig left the kitchen in tears.  
"No Akane, we can put that plan to rest, we'll just pickup in the next generation. What do you plan on doing with Ryoga now little sis"

"I think I might try dating him for real now, he is actually a good kisser."

"Oh my, is that all you been doing with him?"

"Kasumi, I'm not like that, but that don't mean that I'm not going to give him a kiss that will curl his toes the next time he wanders by."

-----*****-----  
Cherry Hill Shrine:  
About thirty minutes before last chapter ended

The Senshi were gathered around Ranma and the sleeping girl on the couch. Ranma's hand started to glow a pale blue. As they watched the light coalesced into a ball, when it got about the size of a baseball she let it touch the sleeping girl. The blue light flowed over the girl and her ragged breathing started to calm. "That's about all I can do for her" Ranma said collapsing onto the floor.

"So who is she?" a nervous Usagi asked

"Her name is Kodachi Kuno, she's sorta my rival or stalker depending on the weather. She's from this insanely rich family, all of them are as nutty as a banquet for a squirrel lovers convention. Someone really roughed her up good, judging by the mangled bowl cut and the slash marks I'm guessing her dad and brother did it. Don't make sense though."

"Why's that?" Usa asked

"Her brother and pops are afraid of her. She is a demon with those paralyzing plants of hers and not a bad fighter in her own right. She's got this laugh that can peel paint off a wall." Ranma shook her head. "Her aura's off, it's not like it's supposed be."

"It looks like something is draining her life force as fast as she can generate it." Ami said looking at her computer, "I can't get a lock on it."

"Yeah, I figured her Ki had been poisoned. It's over my head, since the old ghoul is in China, I might have ta talk ta the Pervert."  
"Let me see if I can help?" Hotaru said walking up and knelt down by the sleeping girl. Hotaru opened her link to the Silence and positioned her hands over her. She willed the Silence to leave the girl like she did during all the other times. "Something's wrong, I can't heal her. Whatever is doing this wont let me."

"It's alright kid, she's OK for now. She just wont wake up til we can fix this." Ranma said putting a hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "I know some people who might can help, but it'll take time to find them."

"Could you tell us how you saw through our disguise fields" Rei asked staring at the red head on the floor.  
"Sure I've seen so many shape shifters over the years that I tend to recognize auras more than I do faces."

"It took me years to learn to read them in a trance how can you do it just by looking?" the miko asked.

"I've been training ta do that since I could walk. You have enough people try and kill ya, ya get real good real fast."

"You have people trying to get you off?" the resident phrase mangler said.

The only sound was Hotaru hitting Usa on the back as she choked on her Sprite. The rest of the room's mental gears worked overtime to translate the Minakoism into basic Japanese. "That's people trying to off her." Makoto said taking her turn to correct the blond.

"What's the difference?" replied Ranma.

Ranma heard a car door slam and stood up to see if who it was.

"Something wrong Ranma?" Ami asked looking up from the computer screen.

"Were you expecting company?"

"Yeah the rest of the outers should be here any minute." Usagi said.

The door was slid open by a short haired blond slacks and a button up shirt, after him was a pretty teal haired lady in a long skirt. The last one to come in had long green hair and red eyes, the senshi grabbed their hensin wands when they heard her gasp out "Beryl, I found you". The wands were summarily dropped as a green blur slammed into the red head in what could best be described as a flying tackle, wrapping her legs around Ranma's waist and proceeded to verify if Ranma had ever had a tonsillectomy. Ranma's pigtail was doing an accurate imitation of a party favor alternating between stiff as a board and curling up at the base of her skull. Haruka for once was utterly speechless watching her roommate, while Michiru had a small trickle of blood coming from her nose. Ami was trying to decide between protesting and taking notes. Usa looked over at Hotaru, who said "Am Not" without taking her eyes off the scene. The rest of the senshi's  
opinions were summed up expertly by Makoto "What in the Hell!"

Setsuna was in heaven, her long lost little sister had returned. The rational part of her brain was bound, gagged, and hurled unceremoniously off a cliff. Screw the mysterious wise woman act! Her best friend was back and this time she wasn't going to let her go without telling her how she felt. At this point Setsuna's brain finally realized that she was clutching air and fell unceremoniously on her rear.

The Senshi looked at Setsuna rubbing her butt on the floor when the thought of where's Ranma entered their collective heads. The mantra of "I'm sorry I didn't mean ta" was heard coming from the back ceiling. Ranma was latched onto the ceiling and looked to all intents and purposed like a scared cat.

Ranma's day just wasn't getting better. He had had a confrontation with his father, apparently rescued Kodachi from a horror movie reject, and found out his friend was a member of a group of magical girls, who's job it was to "Defend Love and Justice, Right Wrongs and Punish Those Evil Doers". It was weirding him out that they all had auras that were vaguely familiar when they had changed. He wasn't quite sure why the red eyed lady had pulled off a glomp that would have made Shampoo camp out on her doorstep to be taught the secrets. He suspected it had to do with that stuff Soun smoked when he thought no one was around. These girls were by their own creed to punish bad things, well if by his knowledge boy Ranma kissing girl was painful, Girl Ranma kissing girl was suicide. That he had enjoyed it meant that he was bound to die in unique and interesting ways. He did the only thing he could do under the circumstance. The Saotome Final Attack. He ran like the gates of hell were opening. Ranma's nerves had been worn so thin that all he could think of was escape. As he concentrated he pulled his ki inward and wrapped the nothingness around himself blocking his presence from the world and made a mad dash for daylight.

-----*****-----  
Thirty minutes later on top of the train to Nerima

Ranma was facing something that he had never had to deal with before. The uneasy feeling that had cropped up around Ami was back ten fold. He didn't know why girls had suddenly started chasing his girl side, it was bad enough when boys wanted his girl side. He was confused, scared, and in bad need of some form of comfort. His usual source of advice in romance was Konatsu, but he and Ukyo were in a restaurant convention in Nagasaki. Kasumi was still too embarrassing to talk to, he wasn't suicidal so his mom was out. The fathers were a joke and possible drowning incident waiting to happen. The old ghoul was in China, and the Pervert was Kami only knows. He only had 100 yen on him so Nabiki was out. Damn, that left the possibly the only responsible adult Ranma knew.

One train ride later:  
Ranma knocked on the apartment door and waited what seemed like an eternity.

"Who's there?" sang out the sweet voice.

"Miss Hinako it's me Ranma, can I come in and talk ta ya for a while.?"

The small girl opened the door and led a visibility upset Ranma to the couch. "Do you need some hot water?"

"Please, I don't wanna be a girl right now." Ranma said starting to shake.

"Here's some tea. What's got you so worked up Ranma? Did one of your girls do something to you?"

Ranma's eyes went wide as he drew his knees up to his chest. "I didn't mean it. I couldn't help it. Please don't tell Mom, I couldn't help it.

"Ranma calm down. I won't tell your Mother, but you have to tell me what's wrong." Hinako said pulling the shaking man into a hug.

"I didn't mean ta. I was going along minding my own business when this thingie attacked a girl, so I beat the tar out of it, and these magic girls came by, and Kodachi was hurt, and her auras messed up bad, and we went back to the shrine, and then this woman came in and she did it, but I was a girl, and its wrong, and I was liking it, but it's wrong, and it felt so good, but it's not right, and my no no parts felt kinda funny, then I ran but I don't know why she did it, but I feel dirty and I don't know what ta do".

Miss Hinako watched for the first time in recorded memory Ranma broke down and cried in her small arms. She played back the rambling statement while she rocked the black haired man. "Ranma did someone do something they shouldn't have to you?"

"She just came out of no where and I was a girl but she did it anyway."

"What did who do?"

"The red eyed lady kissed me when I was a girl, but it's wrong."

'Oh dear' Hinako thought 'why did I have to be a little kid for this conversation'. "Shhhh It's all right. You did nothing wrong. Ranma have any of you fiancés ever kissed your girl side?" Hinako felt Ranma stiffen up at the question.

"No, It's Bad. Girls shouldn't kiss girls. Everyone always said that it's wrong."

"Ranma since when do you listen to anyone? It's OK, it's not you fault."

"But I liked it, I'm just a baka hentai like Akane says."

"Ranma your not stupid or a pervert. You have a unique condition, your special. Your allowed to kiss girls and some of them will want to kiss you no matter what form your in."

"Really?"

"Yes and your even allowed to enjoy it. Who knows you might find one of your ladies is a little lezzy for you."

"What's a lezzy?"

'I can't believe him of all people doesn't know.' "You know a carpet muncher, prefers tacos to sausages, a muff diver, a kitty licker."

"Ya kinda lost me there."

'Damn it. I really wish I could be an adult for this' "I meant lesbian. Do you know what that means?"

"No, they looked Japanese to me."

'Damn it' "No Ranma, lesbians are girls that like girls. Didn't your parents go over this during The Talk?"

"What talk?"

'Shit, I'm too young for this crap today' "The Talk, you know the birds and the bees."

"Never could pick one bird from another and aren't bees just bugs."

'Oh sweet Kami, He's not joking. I think I just found out about the greatest injustices in history.' "Didn't you take health class in Junior High?"

"No, I only went there for about nine months. We left before it took place for China.

'Damn flaming shit on a stick' "Hold on Ranma I'll be right back. I just have to run down to the corner store."

One quick trip to the local Video store later:

"Miss Hinako why are you in your adult form now?"

"Because that store owner is a pervert and there is no way I'm having this conversation as an eight year old." She said as she walked over to the DVD player.

"Now Ranma watch this and then we will have Q & A time."

Ranma sat on the couch and watched for two hours. He gave a pretty good impression of a Christmas decoration, turning green and red in almost a strobe like effect. When the movie ended he looked like he was going to be violently ill.

"Do you have any questions Ranma?" Hinako asked.

"PEOPLE ACTUALLY DO THAT WILLINGLY?!?!?"

"Yes Ranma, they do some lucky people even enjoy it."

"With the... and the... and even [full body shudder]."

"Yes they do."

"Where did you think babies come from?"

"Well I never gave it much... OH MY SWEET KAMI. POPS DID THAT TO MOM!!!!"

"Probably at some point in the marriage. You are proof something happened at least once, although I don't want to think about it more than I can help."

"And Akane, and Shampoo and Ukyo wanted to have me do that to them? AND KUNO AND THOSE OTHER GUYS WANTED TO DO THAT TO ME?!? I'LL KILL'EM."

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea' "Ranma calm down, it's all normal. You are an attractive guy and a knock out of a girl, it's understandable that people like you."

"Oh Kami, all this time when I've been scamming food. They thought I wanted to do that with them!" Ranma raced off the couch into the bathroom. The room filled with the sound of someone emptying his guts.

"Feeling better?" Hinako asked as a swaying Ranma walked back into the room.

"Not really. I just never put it all together before."

"Come on sit down and I'll give you some more tea. Listen that girl had no right to do that to you, at least without introducing herself first. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Miss Hinako you don't think of me like that do you?"

"Ranma I do find you attractive but I'm over thirty, I just look like an eight year old. You're way too young for me, besides your one of my students. It wouldn't be right to do anything with you."

"Oh." Ranma said relaxing for the first time in hours. "Sorry it's just been a very stressful day. This talk cleared up a lot of things everyone keeps telling me. I am just a freak like they say."

"Ranma you not a freak, you're just different, nothing is wrong with that. Someday you will find someone who will accept you for both of your forms. I promise that you will find her, it just might take some time."

"Thanks Miss Hinako, I hate ta ask but can I crash here tonight I kinda made a scene at the Tendo-ke earlier today."

"Sure Ranma, the couch is all yours anytime you need it. Get some sleep we have school tomorrow."

Authors end notes: Thank you all for you reviews. If I didn't personally respond I still appreciate you. To cut down on the size of my notes if you have any questions I have opened a forum where yall can ask question or make comments. This doesn't mean I don't want reviews, far from it. This is just a way I can answer you questions in a more economical fashion.

BTW I know that Setsuna is ooc. She just found a long lost love that she never expected to see again, cut her some slack. The senshi reactions should be chapter 7. Until next time, good luck.


	7. Chapter 7

[Insert standard disclaimer]

Chapter 7

or

We have a plot? Why didn't anyone tell the writer about this?!?

Authors notes: Hi yall. Here we are again, I hope you enjoy this chapter, somehow we are finally introducing some plot elements in this thing. Yes I know, it will get back to more funny stuff but now we need some background information. Please review it is the manna that keeps my muse fed. If you have questions I have a forum on my profile or drop me a line. Thanks to all who have reviewed, we broke 100 total reviews with the last chapter. I also want to thank my beta reader crono_draco, you are so over worked checking after me. Anyway for your pleasure.

Cherry Hill Shrine:

Two of the moon cats were walking up to the Cherry Hill shrine after a pleasant day of wandering the neighborhood. Diana was sleeping in at Usagi's house claiming not enough sunbeam time. There had been something about a party about lunch time but it was of little concern to the cats. They would show up when they wanted, raid the food, and generally prove the superiority of Maution kind. It's what usually happened.

Instead today they walked into bedlam. Minako and Makoto were sitting on top of Ami, who looked about ready to, if not kill, seriously maim something. Usagi had taken time due to the distraction to raid the cookies, while Rei was yelling something at her about not eating too much or she wouldn't fit into some kind of outfit. Michiru and Usa were trying to console a distraught Hotaru who was crying in the corner, mumbling something about not wanting to eat cats. Setsuna and Haruka were sitting on the couch smoking a cigarette.

Artemis looked around the room and decided to try the easiest option first. "I know Haruka smokes occasionally but since when did you smoke Setsuna?"

Setsuna looked at her watch and said "About fifteen minutes now."

"So why did you start?" the white cat asked

"Do you want the long, the short, or the simple?" Setsuna asked taking another drag.

"Hmm... just because I'm in a good mood how about the simple." Artemis said still feeling the effects of that wild catnip patch him and Luna had found.

"I just kissed Ami's girlfriend." the emerald haired lady said lighting another cigarette off the old one.

"Oh is that all." Luna said "I thought it might be something important like a new threat to Crystal Tokyo."

5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1...

"WAIT! WHAT?" the black moon cat yelled.

"Yes! Just two more and you owe me twenty pounds of Bahamian Blue Luna." The white cat cheered.

The room stared at the male moon cat as he froze with his paw extended above his head. "Something you want to tell confess to now and save us the trouble of persuading it out of you later Artemis?" Minako glared at him.

"Not really. It was a private bet with Luna. I didn't mean anything by it. No need to get mad. ...I'll be in my corner now." Artemis said as he made a mad dash for underneath the nearest chair dodging all the way.

"OK. The damn cats have some side bets, will the blond wonder and talents for brains get off me please. I really got to go pee." Ami said in a irritated voice.

"We're not falling for it this time." Makoto scoffed. "The last time we let you up you tried to attack Setsuna with a lamp, a chair, and a throw pillow."

"Yeah, we're not going to fly for it again." Minako said.

"I got this one," Usa said "It's we're not going to fall for it again Minako."

"Oh. Close enough." the blond said.

"May the Third take me now, Ami I'm sorry it just sort of happened OK. For the fifteenth time, I don't want to steal you girlfriend." Setsuna called out to the blue haired one.

"So how long have you had a girlfriend Ami, I didn't know you switched teams." Haruka said with a little purr.

"Dear, I think you might wind up on the couch if you purr at anyone else but me." Michiru said from beside Hotaru.

"Go easy on her Michiru" Ami said trying to regain her composure "I haven't asked her out yet. I was planning on doing that today before SOMEONE, who shall remain nameless went and scared her away."

"Wait, who's the third?" Usagi asked as her brain engaged between bites of cookie.

Usa stopped rubbing Hotaru's back and gave her future mom a questioning look. "You know Mom, The Void, The Destroyer, The End, The Great Silent One, He-Who-Will-Frag-Us-All, The Great Game Over, to borrow that last from one you taught me. The Third Great God in our pantheon."

Several sets of eye blinked numerous times, "We have a pantheon?" Rei asked turning to the black moon cat.

"What, The Mau never really believed in religion junk, what makes you think I'm going to teach you that crap." Luna said in a slightly put upon voice.

"Maybe because it's part of their heritage." Setsuna growled "I bet they don't even know about either the First or the Second, not to mention that they're the Champions of the Second. I can't remember why we allied ourselves with Mau some days"

A general response of no filled the air.

"Alright Minako and Makoto please get off of Ami, I don't think it's helping much. She can kill me after the story." Setsuna said as she blew another smoke ring.

As the senshi gathered around the couch, Setsuna began to tell the Silver Millennium's version of Creation.

-----*****-----

Long ago there was just the First, the ever changing. Over time beings came out of the First, the greatest among them was the Second. He was Order, he took the Chaos that is the First and made the first laws and rules. To enforce those rules he made the Kami to watch over the other children of the First.

The First was intrigued by the idea of the rules and took great delight in finding ways around the rules. This continued for sometime until the Second challenged the First to a contest. They would each create a race, because the Second argued that the First was immune to the law and could break the rules with no consequence. And so the First looked out upon the worlds she ruled and picked the third world of an average star in a back corner of a inconsequential galaxy. There she gave rise to the first Terrans. She gave them adaptability and an unquenchable thirst for all things new. She gave them a love of individuality, and passion in life. The First also gave them a rebellious streak and an impulsive nature.

The Second, not to be out done, took the moon of that world and shaped people that we call Lunarians. To his people he gave a sense of tradition and respect for the past. He gave them mystic powers and links to the remaining planets in the solar system. He gave them a love for organization and compassion for all living things. He also gave them knowledge to share to his chosen people.

All was at peace at first, The Terran's fought and argued amongst themselves and eventually the strongest rose to positions of power. While the Lunarians chose a royal family to rule wisely over them. The two sides got along without incident for many centuries. This all came to and end with the coming of the Third.

When the First fell ill, something dark came out of her. It represented the end of all. Before this time all that was and all that had ever been was alive and well. Even the most gravely injured was still around healing and waiting. One day the injured stopped and were no more. Why this was so was a mystery that continued baffling both the children of the First and the Second. Both sides blamed each others lifestyles, Wild Terrans and the Pompous Lunarians.

The Second's chosen champions tried as hard as they could to fight the problem until the chosen of Saturn isolated the Void and gave it shape. She formed it into the shape of a glaive and she commanded that it leave all of the Second's children alone then she worked powerful magics to bind her house to it. When she had done this the Third rested in the power of Saturn as the Silence.

"So what happened then?" Usagi asked bouncing with excitement.

"Then the two governments quit talking for a while. The rift was almost torn open completely several times, but actual combat only happened twice before the fall." Setsuna said to her mass of pupils.

"So why did you think Ranma was Beryl and what's with the flying lip lock?" Ami huffed.

"Because they looked almost exactly alike, Ranma is a little shorter than I remember Beryl being but in my defense it was several thousand years ago." the green haired one said. "I want to see what you'd do if you met the one you had a crush on after a couple of millennium of thinking they were dead."

"You had a crush on a Terran." came the call from the white moon cat. "Damn that's hot!"

One more round of withering gazes and the cat ran back to the safety under the chair.

"Back to the point, I remember when we fought Beryl she was a tall elfin chick with spiky ears. Ranma looked more like a regular girl." Makoto observed. "Beryl couldn't fight like that either."

"I never saw the Beryl that you fought this time. Every time I tried to find her the time gates were blocked. Beryl could generally kick anyone's butt she pleased. The only ones to really give her consistent trouble was the Generals, Endymion, and Mercury." answered the senshi of Pluto. "The Generals and Endymion were trained in Terran combat styles, Mercury just seemed to have this weird thing where she wouldn't go all out on her. Never did understand why."

"Shouldn't she be like a baby or something." Minako said "We only defeated her a couple of years ago."

"I don't know, I had a run in with one of the Kami. They mentioned something about weird resurrections." Setsuna started playing with her hair "...I don't know how to tell you this but something has happened. Crystal Tokyo as we knew it is gone." tears started to form in her red eyes. "She promised me Usa is safe, but I don't see how you can go home now Usa."

Usa began to cry for her parents and friends in the future. It was Hotaru's turn, with a little help from Usagi, to help comfort her best friend.

"Your kidding, I was only joking before!" Luna cried out.

"Nope, We no longer have to follow that damn future." Setsuna said.

"You seem pretty happy about that, what was so wrong about that future?" Rei asked

"Usa how many people live on the Earth in the future?" Setsuna asked the sniffling girl.

"Five hundred thirty four thousand six hundred fifty two at last census, I think"

"What happened all the rest?" Michiru asked with trepidation.

"The founding of Crystal Tokyo was done on the bones of over seven billion people. Almost all of the human race were wiped out by the Harbinger of the Void."

"What's the Harbinger and how do we stop it." Haruka asked cracking her knuckles.

"It was a comet that got too close to Earth, messed up the climate and caused The Great Freeze. I don't know if it's still out there, the Kami mentioned that that path was now closed."

"Do you think any of this has to do with Ranma." Ami asked.

"I don't know her kind have always been wild cards in anything."

"Why don't we try to find her, we still need to know about her friend in the other room." Usagi asked in a moment of leadership clarity.

"Won't work" Ami said "She never told me where she lives at. All I know is that it's somewhere in the Nerima district. We always just me at the park."

"Well I don't know about you but I've had all the fun I can stand for now. Let's go home and let our brains sort out what happened today." Haruka said as the voice of reason. "We can always pay Nerima a visit later."

A general call of good night saw the Senshi on their way home.

-----*****-----  
Outers home Hotaru's bedroom  
Later that night

"Setsuna-mama did you really have a crush on Beryl in the past like Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama?" asked the young lady with the large set of purple eyes.

"Yes I did, but nothing could come of it." Setsuna answered with a little mist in her eye. "Terran generals and Champions of the Second didn't date. It was a novel concept that we were allowed to be around each other at all. The Silver Millennium was a nice place to live most of the time, but very stuck with old traditions. You just didn't change the ways things were done back then. Haruka and Michiru were brought up on false charges no fewer that six time in the nine months before the fall."

"Setsuna-mama when Ranma left did anyone notice that she wrapped the Silence around herself?" Hotaru asked.

"That's impossible, you have to be of the Saturnian bloodline to be able to work the Silence and as far as we know you don't have any relatives alive."

"But I saw her, she took the Silence and wrapped it around her like a blanket. I know what the Silence looks like I've been using it for years now."

"It was probably just a trick of the light, Beryl was a pawn of the Void, she never used it. It took us a long time to make the Silence work for us without it trying to kill us. Don't worry about it. Sleep tight, you got spring vacation in the morning so no getting up early OK ."

"Alright good night Setsuna-mama."

-----*****-----  
Midnight  
Nerima

"What do you want?"

"I come to offer you a gift, a way to defeat the boy?"

"I don't want you gifts, I can defeat him and be with Akane on my own."

"Do not be foolish, right now very few things in Japan could beat him, but we have a way around that. My master has grown displeased with him as of late. It is time to teach him some humility."

"What do you mean by that? I can take him anytime I want."

"You are strong, but he is stronger. You are fast, but he is faster. You have a great tactical mind, but his is better still. He squanders all of this, flaunts numerous women in you face, even claims the woman that you love. He has everything and you have nothing. Your lady even knows of his curse, but she can't even know you have one or she will reject you. He never had to know the shame of being lost, never been humiliated in school, never had to worry about someone eating him in his cursed form. He has had everything given to him. You have worked so hard to have him snatch it from you. I offer a chance to set the balance right, to make him feel your pain, to take away his happiness, to make him suffer like you have suffered."

"What do you want for this chance to get even?"

"I want you to be a servant of my master, to train in his ways, and destroy his enemies. Give yourself to our cause and I will make Akane yours."

"What if she says no?"

"She will fall for the greatest fighter, her kind always does."

"What must I do."

"Simply swear your loyalty to us."

"Very well, I, Ryoga Hibiki, do hereby pledge myself to your cause." A clap of thunder sounded as lightning cut the black sky. "Now show me what I have to do."

"Excellent my new student. Come look at this scroll."

-----*****------  
Nagasaki  
Koroban Hotel about 3:36 A.M.

Ukyo was tossing in her sleep. She had been having these dreams for several months now. In them she was in a glittering palace, finery was all around her, and she was holding someone's hand. The stares of disgust she got from the people walking by them in their flowing robes scared her on one lever, but also set her blood to boiling at the same time. The man she held on to had silver blond hair that was held in a ponytail that reached down to mid back. She thought he looked rather dashing in his uniform with its cape off the left shoulder, signifying his rank as an elite. As he gently squeezed her hand, he turned his gray-blue eyes to her and asked "What troubles you love? Do the stares of these Seconds really bother you that much?"

She looked up into those eyes that always swept her away and answered in a voice deeper that expected. "No they don't. I'm more worried about what Beryl will say to us about antagonizing the sheep."

"I do believe another commendation could be in our future, either that or the sparing session of our lives. Depends on how this meeting about Endy goes."

"Do you really think he will leave us for the light witch."

"Now now, you know what our dear sister would do to you if she heard you use that kind of language about her little projects."

"I don't see what she sees in them. Just pick one, say the word, and we take her back to Terra end of story."

"It's never that easy Zoi, If she did that a war would be unavoidable, hell if she picks one over the other it could still be nasty. I just hope Endy doesn't do anything stupid like giving the Silver Queen a foot hold on Terra to spread her propaganda."

"Yeah Kunzi, I don't think Endy will do that. Beryl will hang him up by his tonker if he doesn't stop being lead around by it."

"Speaking of being lead around," the tall man cupped her chin with one hand lifting it slightly while bringing his lips close to her's "Lets give the prudes something to talk about."

Ukyo woke straight up with a start. Konatsu rolled off the bed and came up with a kuni in his hand. "What's the matter Uksama."

"Nothing sugar, just that dream again." Ukyo said hugging her knees to her chest. "It's just so real. It's like I've been there before."

"I've had some similar ones lately too. I just can't shake the feeling that we need to get home soon."

"I know Konchan, but the conventions only for one more day. We can go straight home after it's done. We've been doing so good at it we might even take the express train home. For now though come back to bed, I still need my teddy bear."

"Yes Uksama, I just have the strangest feeling tomorrow will be important."

-----*****-----  
Tendo-ke  
Kasumi's Room 4:30 A.M.

Kasumi's Dream:

She looked walked out onto the balcony of the tower, her prey was sitting on the edge dangling her feet over the side staring up at the blue-green orb they called home. "Credit for your thoughts Big Sis?" she asked walking up to her.

"Since when do ya have ta pay to find out what I'm thinking Little Brother." the lady said pulling her cloak tighter around herself. "I don't care what the damn mages tell us, I still feel cold up here on this lifeless ball."

"I know it's bugging you Ber, he hasn't left us yet. There's still hope that he'll come to his senses before he marries her, the engagement will still take two years to work out."

"We've known him since he was born! We taught him everything he knows, we showed him how to survive, we supported him when he tried to make Prince, hell we even got him laid for the first time. I just can't understand why he's joining them."

"Love makes you do stupid things. Did you really expect when we were sneaking him into her quarters that nothing was going to happen, he may be our Prince, but she's their future Queen. The current Queen has just a few decades left and then our little boy is the new puppet King."

"Sure I expected something were gonna happen, but I didn't figure the idiot was gonna jump ships and start acting like a Second."

"What's really bothering you Big Sis, I know that you birthday is coming up and the boys and me want to get you something wrapped up for your bed. So would you prefer blue or green?

"Jade, drop it now or else you wont live to see your next birthday."

"Still haven't made a move yet. You can't keep stringing them along like this."

"I'm not stringin anyone along. You know they've had a hard enough time accepting two of their own as a couple. Imagine what they'll say if one of their precious Champions shows up on the arm of a First bodyguard. I don't know what to do anymore. I guess it's not in the cards for an old soldier like me."

"I guess it's for the best anyway, they'll redeploy you to watch the new Prince once the tournament is over."

"Jade, I been thinking of competing this time. I don't want one of those idiots taking over back home."

"I understand. So should I start calling you my Princess now or wait till you kick every ones ass first."

"Just wait one day I'll unite Terra and then it'll be Queen Beryl."

-----*****------  
Cherry Hill Shrine  
the next morning

Ami was looking in on the victim from yesterdays Youma attack. She felt it was the least she could do for her friend. As she was cleaning some of the cuts along her arms, she felt her twitch. Ami watched as the girl opened her eyes and looked at her. "Where is Ranma?" she croaked unable to lift her head.

"She's not here, do you need anything?" Ami asked as she tried to help the girl.

"She you say, if I had only known that years ago." Kodachi laughed a little only to have it broken with a coughing spell. "We don't have much time daughter of Mercury, Ranma is in more danger that she's ever been in before. You have to find her and save her. Her school doesn't observe breaks like other schools do, so she will be there today. If she fights as she is today without help, she will die. Go now, don't worry about me, You have to save Ranma from my father and brother before all is lost." As she said this Kodachi slipped back to sleep.

As hard as she tried Ami couldn't wake the girl up. Shaking her head she did the only thing she could think of. She pushed the all-call button on her communicator as she transformed and jumped to the roofs on her way toward Nerima.

Authors End Notes:

Hi just to clear up some points to clear up:

1. Ranma knew the basic difference between boys and girls. He however grew up around celibate monks and Genma, who while giving him the basics of the talk such as boys only with girls, no one ever thought to tell him the mechanics of the whole process. So yes people he knew roughly that men liked his girl side but he had no idea about tab a going into slot b. That's what Hinata showed him.

2. Before anyone starts, yes the generals in the dreams are all men save Beryl.

3. I have been told I tend to take a cop out when it comes to Ranma's past romances. Yes that is true, but it will be expanded upon as the story goes on. There will still be conflict over his love life. Just because yall vote overwhelmingly for both in my new pole doesn't mean I have to follow it or make that solution easy.

4. You people are the best.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: First of all I would like to thank everyone for reading. Yes I do have to say this every time. It's good manners. We start with my first real attempt at a fight scene. I hope you enjoy. Thanks again to my beta Crono_Draco you are the best. I would also like to thank the folks at fukufics. I appreciate being able to bounce ideas off yall.

Disclaimer we don't need no stinking disclaimer

Chapter 8

or

Partial Awakenings

Nerima shopping district: around 7:00 A.M.

Minako and Makoto were looking at the various stalls in the open air market. "So remind me why we're up this early on a holiday in another district." the blond said as she looked over various wares.

"You know Ami's new friend is from here right. Well I got to thinking that someone that good has to have had a great teacher. I want to learn that even if it takes a lifetime."

"Yeah, I get that but what's that got to do with me?" Minako asked.

Shaking her head Makoto said "Anyone who teaches is bound to have more students than just Ranma, right. So I figure if she's that good think about what the guys that go there will look like."

After a short pause Minako hugged Makoto from behind, "Anyone ever tell you you're the best best friend ever."

"Get off me you nut, we're hunting boys not pretending to be Harukas" Makoto giggled.

"OK, any idea where these mystery hotties are located?" Minako asked trying to regain her composure.

"The old lady watering the sidewalk said that the majority of them lived on Sakura Street." 

"So who taught you all that fighting stuff." Minako asked as the buildings started to turn into houses.

"My old sempai did, he was amazing. He taught me everything I know about the art, he even taught me how to cook."

"He must have been something to still keep your gushing about him after all this time." Minako said "I haven't heard you talk about him much. All you do is compare guys to him, did you have a bad breakup or something?"

"Nah, nothing like that." Makoto blushed "We never even went on a real date. We just hung out a lot."

"Wait so let me get this straight. This great boyfriend that you compare every hottie we see to, was never technically your boyfriend?" Minako asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, just don't tell the others." Makoto said shyly looking at the ground.

"What made him so special, how did you met."

"I can't believe I'm telling you this but it was back before I was emancipated. I was living in that orphanage and going to the local all girls school, well he went to our twin school, the all boys edition. He was so handsome, he had this long brown hair he wore in a ponytail, and he was so caring to me. He was a great cook, his fighting style was centered on okonomiyaki if you can believe it."

Minako shot her a disbelieving look, "No really he never taught me any of that but he was something to see, swinging that great big bakers peel. It still does things to me."

"Just from one friend to another, have you ever seen professional help for dyslexia before."

"No" Makota said rather curiously while her brain went into translate mode.

"You should start." Minako said earning her a punch on the shoulder. "Anyway how far is it to this land of hotties?"

"Sakura street should just be around her somewhere. Then we should be up to our armpits in hotties." Makoto said as she turned the corner. "I mean how hard is it to find the right dojo in Nerima?"

Sakura Street was nicknamed Black Belt Alley or Insane Martial Arts Master Mecca by the local populous depending on their state of inebriation. The wide held belief in Nerima was that at one time or another every insane martial arts master was required to make the trip to Sakura Street and challenge the local legends to fights of daring do or inane stupidity as the case may be. The number of dojos is roughly three dojos for every five people. It should be noted that there dojos for every imaginable school of fighting ranging from Martial Arts dodge ball to Martial Arts BBQ grilling to martial arts quilting. There has only one incident of any troubles between the schools, this was in the infamous Happosai's All-You-Can-Take Marital Arts School debacle of 69. Since that day the dojos have placed particular care in making sure that there are intradojo spelling bees held regularly, they have become one of the highlights of the Nerima social calendar.

The two girls stood in silence. Before them were countless young men in various states of dress glistening in the morning sun from perspiration. Without taking their eyes off the wondrous scene in front of them their hands came up in a high five. "I think we just found the promised land." Minako sniffed with a tear in her eye.

Makoto's only reply was a kind of strangled noise followed by a nod of her head.

Let's leave these two and find out how much trouble they can get into later.

-----*****-----

Tendo Ki: 8:15

The Tendo matriarch was not in a good mode. It wasn't evident by the smile on her face, or her quick step as she cleaned the breakfast dishes. No, no outward sign of her displeasure was visible. What had her upset was that one of her charges hadn't come home last night. The Wa of the house told her that her missing duckling was hurting, not in the physical sense, she never truly worried about him this way too much, but his emotional state was off. She had relaxed a little when it told her that he had found someone to talk to and was better this morning. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the bento that sat on the floor by the entryway. It looked as if Akane had forgotten her lunch. Oh well, she didn't have too much work today, maybe she could bring it to Akane at school before she went to the market. If she was going to make it with time to make lunch though she had better get going.

-----*****-----

Furinkan High: 8:45 a.m. 

The entire school was ambling into the gym for an impromptu assembly, the betting pools were already starting for how long it would take before Ranma stopped whatever it was that Principal Kuno was plotting. The student body was just getting settled into their seats when Kasumi came in the back of the hall and walked up to her middle sister. "Good day Nabiki, what is all the excitement over?"

"Oh hi big sis, just an assembly, nothing major. What are you doing here?" Nabiki asked giving hand gestures to her subordinates to carry on working elsewhere.

"Oh my, Akane left without her lunch today and I didn't know if Ranma had one since he didn't come home last night."

"That's nice of you, have a seat. The floor show is about to start." Nabiki said with a grin on her face.

The Principal was decked out in a mix of khaki dress pants and a loud Hawaiian shirt. "Attention kahiki, dis is da big kahuna, I be lettin ya know dat der gonna be some changes around here." This statement was met with all manner of cat call and various paper products being thrown his way. "Now dis here be the new hall monitors," he said pointing over to four rather weirdly dressed individuals "Dey gonna keep ya kahiki in check." More cat calls and insults were hurled.

"Oh my, are the students always like this Nabiki?" a concerned Kasumi asked.

"Only since Principal Kuno showed back up from Hawaii." Nabiki said eyeing the new enforcers that the principal had hired. "He was gone the whole time you attended right big sis."

"Yes, I can't believe the students are not showing him any respect."

"Respect has to be earned Kasumi, He's done nothing to justify respect. Please be quiet sis, I can't hear the show."

The Hall Monitors were dressed in long black coats that hid most of their bodies. Enough of them could be seen to determine that they were female, but other than that the only thing different about them was their head gear. On appeared to have an orchid in her dark hair, while another wore a coconut shell as a helmet. The third one had what looked like a pineapple top growing out of her blond hair, and the last one had red hair that seemed to be sticking up like an exploding volcano.

One boy stood up, emboldened by smuggled sake and an intention to impress a girl, shouted his hypothesis that the Kuno family line was habitually into bestiality and had personally pissed off the Kami to get cursed with such insanity. (the boy was half right.) The One with the orchid in her hair jumped off the stage to land on the boy. Then she picked him up and a strange light flowed from the boy into the girl thing. What Orchid dropped on the floor of the gym was a withered dry husk. Coconut licked her lips and grabbed another random student. The girl had been sitting quietly reading a romance novel trying to ignore the mayhem in hopes it would pass her by.

"What did she do to deserve that, ya big meanie?" the sometimes eight year old teacher demanded.

"She should have paid more attention." Coconut said dropping the withered girl. "Stay out of our way insect." she said as she backhanded the sometimes kid.

All eyes turned to the sleeping raven haired young man sprawled sleeping across three bleachers. A lot can be said for what his presence had done to the student body. Instead of screaming and running for their lives as most of the contemporaries in Juban would do, they as a body turned to the raven haired young man and shouted "**WAKE UP RANMA!!**" The pigtailed one snorted and jumped up in a ready stance with his battle aura flaring blue. What the student body saw next would go down in the annuls of Furinkan High lore. While his battle aura was still flaring Miss Hinako, cussing under her breath all the way, walked up to Ranma, grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to her eye level. What she said to him, in her quiet eight year old voice, will always be a matter of debate, as she talked to him his aura went from the normal royal blue to a deep purple. His eye narrowed as it went from the Kuno on stage to the Hall Monitors to her black eye and finally to the withered remains of the students on the floor. His battle aura was gradually shifting to a neon red color that several people recognized as being similar to Akane's. The last three word she said to him were missed by all of the gym. Some said it was "He did it" while others said it was "He killed them" still other thought it was "Make him pay". What was finally agreed upon by mass consensus was "Ranma sic balls!"

As the Pigtailed martial artist launched himself at Principal Kuno, Pineapple took the blow and went sailing through the platform. As he was trying to right himself Volcano launched a fireball at him. The fiery blast hit him square in the chest knocking him back.

The student body decided unanimously to execute Evacuation Plan Beta, all civilians were to proceed to their designated exits and regroup on the sports field. The low to mid level martial artists, i.e. those between first and fifth dan rankings, were to provide cover for the civilians. Higher level martial artist were to provide assistance to Ranma as long as they didn't get in his way. Medic teams, drawn weekly by lottery, were taking the wounded to the triage area. It should be noted that the two drained teens did make it but it took several bags of saline and a few large meals to get them back in shape. On a happier note they eventually got married and raised a large family, but never had flower gardens or anything with coconut in it again.

Ranma had his hands full, every time he had a decent shot at one of them, another one intercepted him. This was beginning to wear thin on his nerves. He felt the confidence build, when it reached a point of being unbearable he forced it down his right arm and into his hand. There he coalesced it into a bright point and took his aim. His aim was true hitting Volcano square in the chest, but instead of hitting with a satisfying concussive blast like normal the projectile hit and was absorbed by his foe. While he was distracted by this the coconut headed one hit him from behind knocking him through a wall.

In the few minutes that Ranma was out of the fight Principal Kuno raised his arms above his head. "Come me little Tiki, raise ya selves up and get des ungrateful Kahiki." As he spoke dozens of shadows moved and formed little shadow men. The shadow men grinned menacingly and pulled long knives from behind their back. With insane glee they launched forward.

The frown on Ranma's face as he got back up was evidence of his annoyance. When he saw Orchid drain another student, he had had enough of this pussyfooting around. He gathered his Ki into his hand again but this time he turned it inward folding it back upon itself. In the split second it took to do this he repeated this procedure countless time until the Ki formed a razors edge, bringing his hand down in a diagonal slash he launched the deadly projectile at his foe. The vacuum blade sliced through the air cleaving the left arm off of Orchid. She screamed in pain as her arm fell to the floor, but then stopped, she reached down, picked up her arm, and held it to the stump. Ranma watched in horror as it merged back on.

Akane was having the time of her life, here was a enemy that was fighting on her level. Ryoga had missed their date for a week straight and she seriously needed to work off some aggression. As she swung her mallet it made contact with two more of the shadow men vanished into oblivion with a pop. She focused her energy and pulled back her arms in a two handed swing, the mallet once more appeared in her hand as she made contact again. She wondered how much Principal Kuno would charge to have these guys available for stress relief. She didn't notice that her mallet had hit an extra target and her child teacher went down in a heap.

Kasumi was concerned, nothing like this ever happened when she was going to high school. As soon as those shadow monsters appeared she had assisted the Medic teams in evacuating the wounded. She was one of the last ones in line to get out when she noticed a child lying unconscious on the ground. She raced over to her as the shadow men noticed the movement. Before this they had been content to fight the martial artists, but now they laughed at the opportunity before them. One of them rushed at Kasumi, the only thing she could think of doing was covering the child with her body.

-----*****-----  
Kasumi's Mind

Kasumi had just watched her life flash before her eyes. It was very dull.

"Could you pass the popcorn?" someone said beside her.

"Oh My, how rude of me, here you go." Kasumi said passing the bucket she didn't know she had been holding over to the middle aged woman with orange hair.

"Are you death?" Kasumi asked with some regret. "I don't think I'm ready to go yet. I still have so much work to do."

"Yes, you do have a lot to do young lady." the now yellow haired woman said. "I haven't seen you since your mothers funeral, by the way Kimiko sent you a message."

"Mother sent me a message." Kasumi said in disbelief. "Are you an angel?"

"No little one, I'm just a really old lady." she chuckled as her hair started moving into green shades. "Your mother said that you need to live for yourself. She said that you have done a good job with what you had to work with but she regrets leaving that burden to you. I think she's going to have a few words with your father when he gets to the other side. Protect those that you care about. I'm sorry to have to do this child, but you need to awaken some or else my youngest son will win before the others even make it here. Please promise me that you and the rest will go easy on Endy, he never meant to hurt any of you. That being said if he doesn't get his head out of his butt and fight with the rest of my son's champions, you have my permission to chew him out royally." She said with a wicked grin. "Remind him that even if he changed his allegiance to my oldest son, I still expect him to fight like one of my own."

"Now go, my little Jade Mist. Rid my world of these abominations."

-----*****-----

Furinkan High Gym

Kasumi felt a weight in her right hand. As she cracked her eyes open she was the shadow man's long knife had been stopped. I had met what was in her hand. It was sixty centimeters of polished blue steel. It had a slight curve to it with just one sharp cutting edge save for the first ten centimeters of the tip that had both edges honed to a paper thin edge. Her body took over as her brain tried to explain why she had the saber in her hand. She watched as her sword blocked the repeated blows of the shadow man. As her brain reengaged she looked down at the little girl underneath her. A red noise started to cloud her ears, she moved the sword in her hand and it embedded itself into the shadow man's chest. it exploded with a satisfying pop.

Some more people she recognized from the medic teams came and took the girl away. She looked on as the shadow men made movements toward the last of the rescuers. The red noise started pounding in her ears again. These things wanted to hurt the innocent, to kill the weak, to destroy all that they saw. She would not stand for this, her soul called out to her to right these wrongs. In a corner of her soul one part cheered louder that the rest, it longed for the day it could give up this meekness that had permeated it. It was screaming that the Wind Dragon of the North hunted once more. It was happy for the first time in a long while.

-----*****-----

It was 9:00 when Ami made her call over the communicator. Makoto and Minako were the closest, the other will catch up when they could.

-----*****------

The assembled masses of Furinkan High were used to weird things happening. It had gotten to the extent that should a rampaging demon come screaming down the hall, the only thing that would happen would be that the demon would be told to hold buckets in the hallway for disrupting class. They had seen it all, had done half of it, and might admit to the other half in the right company. The jaded student body almost cheered when the two young women, one in an orange and one in a green fuku, appeared on the wall and pronounced their intent to defeat of evil and punish them for interrupting the great hottie hunt. This was a relief, this was more like what they had come to expect in a school meeting. They were a little worried that it was Monday and mysterious scantily clad ladies showing up demanding justice and looking for a date was what normally happened on Thursdays. The alternative was looking back at the small war going on with Principal Kuno's Tiki. The creatures fighting were not what scared them, what scared them was what was fighting the creatures. 

The student body knew Kasumi, it respected Kasumi, some of the older ones remembered her from their freshman years. The Kasumi they knew was sweet, kind, innocent, the very epitome of Japanese womanhood. Kasumi was many things, what she should not be, in their minds, was charging the shadow men with a meter long sword. She was covered in small scratches where their blades found her. She normally pristine hair had fallen out of its usual ponytail into a wild flowing mane. Her dress was covered in black gore from her numerous vivisected opponents. The sword she carried was practically black and she had a wild look in her eyes. As her gore covered barefeet connected with one of the creatures, sending it tumbling back, she spun and sliced another one's head from its neck. The students were having a hard time deciding which side to root for, this Kasumi was scary.

Kasumi was letting go. She had let go of eight years worth of pent up frustrations. She let go of the humiliation of a father that gave up on life. She let go the pain of not having someone to hold at night. To put it bluntly she let go of the perfect act she had been forced to assume since her mother died. She was beginning to wonder if sanity was overrated. 'Oh My, this really is interesting. Why did I ever give up martial arts?' Kasumi thought as her blade bit into another shadow man.

Venus and Jupiter were standing on the wall just out of their introduction poses when the woman with the sword called out. "Could you save the posing Hera, you and Cytherea can provide some covering fire, aim for the gym doors." The two senshi were shocked to get orders but the commanding voice was one that was hard to resist. With a cry of Supreme Thunder and Crescent Beam scores of shadow men exploded in black gore. 

Author's End Notes:

I am calling an pause to this fight scene. I have some plot bunnies to kill so again thanks for reading. I will give the poll till the end of the month. I can guess the end from here, yall have spoken and want both. We will see how the plot takes us. And just because I know you will ask Cytherea is another Greek name for Aphrodite.

Till next time be good or good at it.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. Wow sorry for the delay but my muse only hit me in spurts, that and I have an addiction to good Harry Potter fan fiction. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this and as always thanks to Crono_Drago my loyal beta. Also thanks to Spokavriel from fukufics for grammatical help and trying to close some major plot holes. Chapter 1 is redone also.

Disclaimer: What. Nothing to see here. Move along before I run ya in for loitering.

Chapter Nine.

Or

Something Cool This Way Comes.

Ranma knew he was in deep guano. He usually could handle multiple opponents with relatively few problems. These things were another story, they were attacking in a coordinated manner, barely giving him time to react to one attack before two more came screaming at him. And they were absorbing everything he threw at them. He knew he was losing this fight and it was not settling well with him. The one attack he had that seemed to do any good was the vacuum blades and their damage was easily healed.

He was rocked by another blow from behind and sailed into the women's bathroom. Shaking the water out of her hair from the exploded sink, she tried to get back up. She needed a change of tactics badly, the boost in speed from being a girl will help but for how long she didn't know. As she righted herself she grimaced as Coconut charged at her again.

Setsuna looked up from her communicator, "Hold on Hotaru-chan, I'll teleport us over to Furinkan High." She grabbed onto Hotaru's arm and waited for the familiar feel of the shift. Nothing happened.

Hotaru opened her eyes, "What are you waiting for?"

"Damn, something is wrong with the Time Gate, I can't teleport." Setsuna swore as she walked toward the garage. "You might want to transform first. This way will be a little bit longer than teleporting but it'll beat having to roof hop there."

"What do you think is wrong and why are we going to the garage?" Hotaru asked pulling out her henshin rod.

"To answer the first one, I don't know, it might have something to do with what the Norns were trying to tell me. As for the second question, we're going to borrow your papa's bike." Pluto said as she got two helmets down from the garage wall.

"Since when could you drive?" Saturn said with a questioning look.

"I will have you know that I have been driving since cars first came to Japan. I have driver's licenses for cars in ten countries."

"Have you ever driven a motorcycle before?"

"No not really, but I used to drive hoverbikes in the Moon Kingdom all the time. Look here is my old license from the Silver Millennium." Pluto said digging out a small piece of crystal from somewhere in her fuku.

"Pluto-mama it says you only have ten points left on you license." Saturn said as she got on the bike behind Pluto, "How many points were on it to begin with?"

Pluto fired up the racing bike with a thunderous noise. "Three hundred, now hold on tight."

Saturn felt a sudden rush of acceleration and the racing bike took off with Saturn desperately hanging on for dear life.

Ranma twisted in midair as the fireball flew past her. Volcano was once more her prime target. The flame haired creature, Ranma refused to classify them as girls, gathered the energy for another fireball.

This was getting monotonous, sure they were hitting her and hurting her bad, but they hadn't once deviated from the attacks they launched. She was sending silent prayers to any kami listening gratitude for simple minded opponents.

Her battle computer was currently devoting most of the available processing power to the task of simply staying alive. The small percent that remained was locked into finding any weakness she could exploit. She had tried every ki attack she could think of with the Moko Takabisha being a particularly spectacular disaster. The minute that the attack hit it was absorbed by Orchid and sent straight back at her. Being hit with your own attack was one more step on the way to making Ranma loose her cool.

Desperation was beginning to set in faster that she was ready for. If it had been one opponent nothing much would worry her, two was actually a good fight, three was challenging, four plus the occasional Kuno spawned minion was a little much even for the great Ranma Saotome. She needed time, desperately, she reached down and used one of her father's less that honest means of winning. She hurled a two pound chunk of concrete at Volcano's head. The rock hit with a sickening thud and part of Ranma noticed that the damage took a little more time to heal than when she hit her with her bare fists. She grinned as she dodged another incoming attack, it wasn't much but it was defiantly forward progress.

Saturn forgot that she was supposed to be screaming, it didn't matter much she doubted anyone could have heard her until they were well past them in a blur. She had reached a Zen like state about thirty seconds into the ride, she attributed this to lack of oxygen to her brain from the g-forces involved. She causally noted that they were passing cars like they were stopped. She was fairly sure after watching Uranus-papa race that motorcycles weren't supposed to do what this one was doing. She suspected that if she told her papa about this some not so subtle torture/bribing would be underway back at the house. The sudden feeling of flying was a momentary distraction as she noticed that Pluto-mama had caused the bike to leap over several parked cars. The gym window was no impedance to the path the senshi of time was taking.

When they stopped and Saturn calmly got off the bike, she casually ground her booted foot into the hand of the Youma that the bike had landed on. The interior of the gym was well and truly trashed, she noted that Ranma was currently fighting three Youma with what looked to be a meter of lead pipe.

Ranma sure looked cute, the way her wet shirt clung to her you could see that she wasn't wearing a bra under the torn silk. The part of her brain that had shut down from the ride suddenly reengaged, it took control of the offending portion of her thoughts, which quickly became bound, gagged, and thrown in a back corner of her mind guarded by three versions of herself, wielding glaives that made the Silence Glaive look like a toothpick.

As she calmed down, she willed the Silence Glaive to form in her hand. She wasn't in a mood to fight today, so she brought the Death Scythe around and cleaved the air, "Silence Glaive Surprise." Instead of cleaving through the youma, it dodged to the side. Saturn wasn't sure but she strongly suspected that youma dodging like that was illegal. She tried to put up her Silence Wall to block an incoming fireball. The fireball exploded on the barrier of Silence, but it couldn't stop the blow that came from behind her. The youma that they had landed on sneered at her as she massaged her hand. She quickly ran to help her sisters against our red headed heroine.

Pluto was having a difficult time, it had been centuries since she had last worked this hard. Since she had a perfect body, due to the immortality granted by the Time Gate and her senshi powers, she had indulged in that extra slice of cake. She had slept in, instead of getting up to jog. Yes, she was a warrior, but she hadn't practiced much, because what was the point. One whispered Dead Scream and opponents were toast. It helped if the damn things didn't dodge and stood still like good little cannon fodder.

Ranma was grabbed roughly and thrown onto her back. Pluto did know something now though, that little %$#&* with the flower in her hair just grabbed Ranma by the crotch when she threw her head first into the floor. What the hell! Pluto hadn't even gotten to the third ring with her yet.

_( A.N. Pluto never cared for baseball and is making reference to an old game played in the Silver Millennium and parts of Europe. )_

The little %$#&* was about to die in a most painful way for touching something Pluto had yet to enjoy.

Jupiter and Venus were getting tired from all the attacks they had unleashed on the shadow hoard. They had been at this for over fifteen minutes, an eternity in their usual battles. It wasn't that they were hard to kill, far from it, but they just kept on coming.

As they fought, a blue blur ran past them. "HiguysI'mgonnagohelpRanmaoverthereyou'redoinggreatkillsomeformebye."

"Was that Mercury?" Venus asked as she kicked another shadow.

"I think so, did you catch what she said?"

"I think she said something about Ranma and killing. Do you think she's still mad at her and Pluto for the lip lock?"

"Oh my, well that's alright then." Kasumi said as the other girls stared at her. "Every girl that's interested in Ranma has attempted murder at one point in the relationship. How many attempts has she made so far? I wonder if we need to call and schedule a kidnapping yet? I am pretty sure we can get Herb to do it, he still owes Ranma some favors.

The pair of man hunters blink blinked at this. Oh well, wasn't their problem how girls dated each other in Nerima.

"Do these things ever stop coming?" Jupiter said as she tried to get her breath back.

"We just have to hold out till Ranma stops the main bad guy." Kasumi said as she backhanded a Tiki. "Why don't we make it a contest? Whoever kills the most gets five gallons of my homemade strawberry ice cream."

The cry of "Deal!" was heard from the various combatants, senshi and martial artists alike. The battle started back up with renewed intensity.

Mars, Moon and Neo Moon were confused, yes there was a pitched battle going on but it was not how they usually did things. Usually a single enemy, at most a pair, drained some people, they'd arrive, give a speech, dodge attacks for a while, then dusted the enemy. And after putting everything back to normal, they went about the rest of the day. This was what happened, it made sense, you could set your watch by it. What was not normal was for Venus and Jupiter to be launching attacks off at hordes of enemies like mad women while shouting out numbers. They were choosing to ignore the local with the sword merrily hacking her way through the throngs of little black men, there was no way she could be real. Moon cautiously shouted out to the two embattled senshi. "Are you girls feeling OK?"

"Never better Moon, Fifteen" Venus called back popping two more villains.

"Haven't had this much fun in years, Seventeen" Jupiter yelled as she took three Tiki out with a supreme thunder.

"What's with the numbers?" Mars asked dodging one of the Tiki.

"The Homicidal Homemaker over there said that the one that killed the most gets five gallons of homemade strawberry ice cream when Ranma finishes defeating the Principal, Sixteen." Venus said blasting another villain into black gunk.

Mars got a perplexed look on her face "Wait you are keeping score as to how many you kill? Who in their right mind would do that?"

"Moon Tiara Magic. Three."

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack. One."

"What are you two doing?" Mars asked with her hands on her hips. "We don't know anything about these people. For all we know they could be bad guys."

"She doesn't seem evil Auntie Mars, she's stopping these things from hurting people, Three."

"Yeah, I'm so sure that it's all some nefarious plot to trick us all and rule the world, Mwahahahaha, Five"

"Moon, I told you not to do your evil laugh in public anymore, and since when do you know what nefarious means?" Mars said raising one eyebrow.

"Aaawwwhhh. You never let me have any fun. Look if they are going to turn on us lets at least wait until we finish the black thingies off first, then we can dust the survivors. Eight."

"Wait since when do you make sensible plans?"

"I been playing Risk with my family, my twerp of a little brother says I'm kind of good at it. Nine."

Mars opened and closed her mouth like a fish for several minutes. "Never mind." Mars said as she sweat dropped "Mars Fire Ignite. One."

Ami was beginning to think this wasn't the greatest plan she had ever come up with. She was the tactician, the planner, the one that thought up the ways to pull the others fat out of the fryer. She had planned to ride in, help Ranma stop the threat, and then disappear with Ranma for a while to show her that Pluto wasn't the only one able to inspect tonsils.

'Damn these hormones and damn cute little stacked redheads.' The plan was failing spectacularly and she was barely holding her own. If she got out of this alive she was going to go join a convent. Right after she tried out all of those interesting things her romance novels talked out. She lost focus for a second as she thought about page 43 in her latest novel. Where she could locate a feather boa, a pint of peaches, and three gallons of caramel sauce this time of year was beyond her, peaches weren't in season.

Unfortunately for our blue haired heroine a second was all it took for her to be backhanded into a support beam. Ami's vision started to fade as the enemies advanced on the other senshi.

Kamen got to the fight as fast as he could. As he looked down from the rafters he noted that the girls were holding their own with actual help from the locals for a change. He tossed a rose into one of the dark men and watched as it exploded in a satisfying burst of black inky looking glop. 'Time to encourage the girls.' he thought. "Fear not valiant ladies, for you have justice on your side. Fight with a noble heart and you can overcome any obstacle. Do not let the darkness win, shine with your honor and push back the evil that infests this institution of learning."

Kamen was a little put off when some of the assembled students held up score cards. He thought his speech rated better than a 6.2. 'Damn out of district judges.'

While he looked at the score cards he failed to note one brown headed girl turn her attention toward him as she ran another Tiki through. Kamen felt a sharp pain in his temple as a rock hit him in the head knocking him out of the rafters.

The assembled mass of civilian students watched in awe as Kasumi marched up to where the tuxedoed man landed. They noted that her hair flashed to a golden blond color every other step as she walked.

As he picked himself up off the floor, what he saw almost make him do something his mother spent a lot of time trying to teach him not to do at age two. Kasumi looked like a demon with her hair finally settling on a golden blond beneath the black gunk, her eyes went from brown to an emerald color.

**"Attention!" ** Kamen found himself snapping straight. **"Endymion Ignacius Atlantica, What In The Holy Name Of The First Do You Think You're Doing?"** Kasumi paused as she looked at his face. **"What Is That Thing On Your Face?**

"Sir! My kamen! Sir!" Kamen said as he sweated under his mask.

**"Who For Third's Boxer Shorts Gave You Permission To Hide Behind A Mask?"**

"Sir! No one! Sir!"

Kasumi reached up and ripped the mask off his face. **"What Is Rule Ten?"**

"Sir! Terrans hide from no one! Sir!" Kamen said his mouth started going on auto pilot.

**"What Is Rule Nine?"**

"Sir! Terrans do not play, either fight or leave! Sir!"

**"What Is Rule Seven?"**

"Sir! We do not make speeches until the enemy is dead! Sir!"

**"What Is Rule Four?"**

"Sir! Everyone able fights! No exceptions! Sir!"

**"What Is Rule One?"**

"Sir! Terrans never loose! Sir!"

**"Soldier, If You Have Any Self Respect In Being A Terran, Take Out Your Sword, And Prove You Have Not Forgotten What It Means."**

"Sir! Yes! Sir!"

The crowd watched in awe as the former kamen's tuxedo shifted into an armor shape with a flowing cape and a sword at his side. He charged into battle in a run as a new wave of Tiki hit. The crowd being a typical Nerima crowd took bets whether Kasumi had been born with a tail.

"Twenty."

"Damn it Moon, you can't claim ones killed by Kamen." Mars said in a huff.

"Why not, what's his is mine and what's mine is his." Moon said in a pout.

"It doesn't work that way. Just because you're in a relationship with him don't mean you get to claim his kills. If that's how it worked I might as well claim both..." Mars stopped as she was interrupted

"Finish that damn sentence Auntie Mars and you are paying for my therapy bills." Neo Moon called out from across the battlefield.

"Damn she's no fun anymore, you sure she's your kid Moon."

"Well the only man I plan on dating is Kamen so, yeah pretty sure."

Ranma dropped the molten piece of pipe that had served as a makeshift weapon. The little fire chucker had finally succeeded in getting close enough to her to do some real damage. Her left arm was now useless and she knew her time was up. Desperately she looked around for something, anything that would help.

Lying on the ground a few feet from his foot was the Silence Glaive, the Death Blade, the Ender Of Worlds, the Catalyst for Ragnarök, or in Ranma's desperate eyes a big pointy stick. She made a diving grab for it and heard Pluto gasp as her hand closed around the blade.

Ranma's Mind

"Hello daughter." Ranma spun around to see her nose inches from a lady with long silver hair. "My you're a little worked up, do you want a juice?"

"Who are you? Where are we? What happened to the fight?"

"You never did learn patience did you? I am The First, we are in your mind, and lastly I brought you here because you are losing rather badly." the golden haired lady smirked.

"Whatcha mean losing? I was just warming up."

"Really daughter, you don't have to hide anything from me. I know how badly you are hurt both physically and mentally. Grabbing the Silence Glaive will win you this fight but the cost is way too high."

"What do you mean cost it's just a weapon."

"Daughter that "weapon" is a tool that lets certain people of a particular blood line harness the power of one of my children, the Third. Saturn is the only one in all of history that has wielded his power and has not been corrupted by it. Do not give me that look, your fall would have been the slowest ever, but you would still have fallen into the void."

"I ain't your daughter and I ain't weak. If some little girl can do it so can I." Ranma said puffing out her chest.

"I know you were born male this time." The white haired lady said with her face in her palm, "Do you really want to tell me that you're a guy with a set of knockers that could feed a small village? The magic changes forms not who you are." She looked up with a grin, "Plus I just like messing with you."

"OK crazy lady, I understand stick bad, now send me back so I can stop those damn things before someone gets hurt."

"Ranma sweetie, you are going to loose if you continue with this fight. You take up the Silence Glaive and you will win today, but you will loose your soul in the process."

"Then what do ya want me ta do? I have never sat on my butt while people need protecting and I ain't gonna start now."

"What would you give to protect all that are at the school?

"I would give up anything to protect innocents, and the students at school."

"I thought so child, I will give you a choice. Do you want Power or Skill?"

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot tell you, all I can offer is a choice of Power or Skill."

"I don't do free power ups, the cost is always too much and it's not as good as what you earned yourself."

"So your choice is Skill, I'm not surprised you always did have a stubborn streak."

"I said I don't do freebies if I didn't earn it through hard work then it isn't really mine."

"Oh I understand what you are saying, if I could give you the ability to save your friends with something you earned, would you?"

"Yes, I want to earn what I have in life, but I won't stand for innocents to suffer."

"Ranma all I ask is that you try not to hate me after this, you really did earn all of this in the last life." As she said this the copper haired lady raised her hand and a small glowing ball of multicolored light hit Ranma between the eyes.

Visions flashed before Ranma's eyes, she remembered growing up poor in a remote village.

She remembered crying when her dog got run over by some pompous Noble's chariot.

She remembered the man that came to her home to tell them that her father had fallen in battle.

She remembered her first crush, how he had broken her heart telling her that no man could never love a tomboy like her.

She remembered the look of sadness on her mother's face as she boarded the ship for military training.

She remembered meeting the four men she would call brothers, how they got wasted after passing basic training.

She remembered her first kill, how it haunted her for years afterwards.

She remembered her first promotion for valor on the field of battle, her shoulder still hurt on rainy days.

She remembered making officer, how proud her mother had been of her.

She remembered the pain of seeing her village wiped off the face of the map by some idiot Prince flexing his muscles, she cradled her mother in her arms as she died.

She remembered the look on his face as she slit his throat, he would never take another mother's life again.

She remembered laughing at the private that dared to question her orders, how proud she was when Endy made Lieutenant.

She remembered the joy of learning that two of her brothers were dating, she had to threaten the elder one on sheer principal because the younger had no family left.

She remembered the excitement as Little Endy won the tournament and made himself a Prince, she and her brothers volunteered to be his bodyguard and advisers as he was assigned to be ambassador to Luna.

She remembered her first glimpse at the jewel of the Silver Millennium's Crown, Tranquility City, it always made her feel small and cold.

She remembered the crazy red eyed woman that nearly ran her over with her hover bike, she enjoyed making her shiver with a little touch just below the back of her elbow.

She remembered the quiet of the library and how the light played off the blue haired girls glasses as she sat reading a book, she laughed as the little bookworm gritted her teeth and took another swing at her.

She remembered telling the Queen of the Silver Millennium where she could stick her protocol, Terrans didn't kneel to anyone.

She remembered when Endy said that she was getting fat and old, she laughed as Princess Serenity's eyes got wide as she looked at Endy in all his glory, hanging from the east gate.

She remembered carrying a drunk Queen thought the kitchens after losing a drinking contest to celebrate the engagement of her daughter to a Terran Prince, her friend just couldn't get the joke that sake and water looks so much alike.

She remembered the feeling of betrayal when she found out that the man she considered a adopted son was leaving Terra and her for good.

She remembered the hunger as she threw herself into preparations for the tournament for the new Prince, she looked up at the moon hanging in the sky as she was crowned Warrior Queen of Terra.

She remembered the loneliness of the palace on Terra without her Endy, the dark man promised her he could bring him home to where he belonged.

She remembered the dark day she sold her humanity, she mourned all of those people she killed unable to stop her body.

She remembered cheering as Queen Serenity banished her to the black prison, maybe here she could rest in peace and atone for her sins.

She remembered the helplessness as she realized that the darkness wouldn't let go of her soul.

She remembered she cried when a crack appeared in the void, she sent her brothers into the light and wished them well hoping that they might be saved.

She remembered punishing her brothers, she prayed for the torment to stop.

She remembered facing a reincarnated Princess Serenity, please let the girl succeed, she wanted the pain to end.

"You can hit me now if you want." The purple haired lady said. "I deserve it for abandoning you."

"Nah, not this time my lady." Ranma said as she tried to clear her head. "A little warning next time would be nice but considering the source, I'm not surprised."

"You still have much work to do my child, I cannot interfere too much because of the agreement but I will tell you this. Don't go back to the Tendo's house tonight, move out, be your own person. I might suggest a couple of houses that could use some rather unique tenants." she said with a smile.

"Thanks for the advise my lady, now if you don't mind I have some pests to swat."

"Have fun sweetie and remember to say hi to Jade, I think she just finished waking up."

The First watched as the new Ranma faded back to reality. She began to chuckle a little under her breath. It had been too long since she had taken a hand in her kid's lifes. It was time her kids remembered, no one messes with Mama's Chosen.


	10. Chapter 10

Redemption Chapter 10

or

Once more into the breach

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The bank can prove that.

Authors Notes: Hi yall. Welcome back. I am sorry for the long delay but a pregnant wife and an active three year old do not make for writing time. We are down to just six weeks left so I hate to say it but look for long delays. I am not giving up on the story but I will have a lot to do. Crib***cough cough***. If anyone has any recommendations for the Generals Troops I still need some ideas for Nephrite and Zoisite.

Oh well on with the story.

A.N. supplemental When I first posted this chapter I forgot to give credit to my beta Spokavriel. Be thankful you get the chapters only after his expert eye has corrected my mess.

-*****-

Ranma rolled forward springing to her feet. She quickly looked over the battlefield that the gymnasium had become. Her heart almost stopped when her new found memories told her that two terrans, her people, were fighting in the chaotic battle. As her mind tried to assimilate the new influx of options, she looked down briefly at the dark haired girl in the purple fuku. She looked so small and fragile, it triggered memories of holding a five year old Endy until he fell asleep in her arms after telling him his parents had been killed. Her mind was made up, she would not see that happen again in this lifetime..

"Endy, Guard the other fallen angel, she gets hurt and I'm takin it out of your ass. Jade, Quit dickin around and call in our air support." her voice cut like a knife across the gym.

The tone of red headed girl's voice cut through several layers of mental scaring and forgotten memories. Before Endy knew what he was doing he was standing over an unconscious Mercury with a crisp "Yes Mom."

"Aawww, you never let me have any fun." Jade whined "This is just like Tir As-lee, I have the situation perfectly under control. I even have the Angels for heavy artillery this time. Me and Endy can clean this up in a flash."

"We got a real danger of civilians gettin hurt Jade. Do I need ta remind you about rule eight?"

"No Ber. We never endanger civilians."

"Damn straight! And this ain't nothin like Tir As-lee, that was you, me, and Endy with only twenty of your fey against two hundred screaming giants.

"Exactly piece of cake, no need to worry my little helpers at all."

"Jade, call in the damn little shits and lets do this the right way for once."

"Anyone ever tell you your not nearly as much fun this go round?"

"All the damn time."

-*****-

When Kasumi was out of the main fighting she grasped her sword blade with her left hand. As she drew the blade free across her hand, her blood slowly dripped toward the ground. As the crimson liquid started to pool at her feet she started speaking in a distant voice that cut straight to the souls of those hearing her.

_Come forth Terra's armies  
Rise once more to battle  
The Queen summons you forth  
Raise your voices to the sky_

Rise up Terra's armies  
Bring death on gilded wings  
The age old pact invoked  
Answer with spear held high

Bring hope Terra's armies  
Thy work if far from done  
A darkness threatens all  
Cast it out be your cry

The blood began to boil and froth. From within the blood slowly rose five miniature humans in steel helmets, breast plate, and leather skirts. Each one had solid looking boots and a spear twice their six inch height. Two pair of wings like a dragonfly flapped lazily behind them. The little soldiers craned their heads back and mumbled amongst each other. The tallest of them flapped her wings and rose to eye level with Kasumi/Jade.

"Hey girls its the general." The winged mini-warrior called back down to her troops. "Sorry my general but we couldn't see who you were cause of the personal flotation devices built into your shirt, you expecting an amphibious assault today my general." The grin on her face was from ear to ear with a twinkle in her eye. "Love the new hair style by the way my lord. Me and the girls always said you would look better with long hair." 

"Hey Sarge," came the startled cry from around the hem of Kasumi's dress, "some bastard made off with the boss's knickers, the fiends even took his wedding tackle."

A collection of small hands met several small foreheads as a red faced Kasumi clamped her knees together and held on to her dress tight. "**SPECIALIST GRETCHEN, GET YOUR ASS OUT FROM UNDER THE GENERAL'S DRESS RIGHT NOW! So help me if you weren't one of the best alive with a spear and we need all the hands we can get, I would have given your dumb ass your walking papers years ago.**" Sarge yelled down to the six inch high fey trying to hide behind Kasumi's calf. 

"Sorry Sarge, I just wanted to see if the rumors of what people wear up under kilts is true."

"{Explicative Deleted} it Gretch, what in the hell do you think they wear under their {Explicative Deleted} kilts. By the First can't you see that the general is a {Explicative Deleted} woman." one of the collected fey said much to the distress of the nearby assembled students. 

"But General Jadeite is a boy, so if that is the General then someone stole his bits." Gretchen stated pointing up for emphasis.

"Jenny, Alex, go and update Gretchen as to why its none of our business if the General is going commando while I get the marching orders. Ethel your on guard duty."

"Yes Sergeant, We will endeavor to serve."

"{Explicative Deleted} right boss, leave it to us."

"Whee on it boss lady."

"Which one of you let Ethel have stimulants again?" Sergeant asked.

"Not me Sarge."

"Sure as shite wasn't me."

"My apologies Sergeant she purloined my coffee while we were in transit."

Kasumi blink blinked at the strange little warrior women surrounding her. Jadeite's memories didn't have them being quite this colorful. Oh well who was she to judge how several millennium of isolation had affected her troops.

"Sergeant your orders are to eliminate the summoned creatures by any means necessary without endangering the local populous. Render aid to the Angels as needed and for First's sake don't get killed."

"As you command so shall it be done my General." the winged Sergeant said before turning to the collection of flying women behind her. "Boss says kill the little black bastards, don't let any civs get hurt, watch the Angels asses, and don't be stupid, this means you Gretch."

"Ooh. Ooh. Ooh."

"Yes Gretchen."

"I call the orange one. She's got a nice ass." Smack. "Ow".

"Thanks Alex. Moving on. Jenny, how much more time do you think Ethel will be on her high?"

"Approximately four hundred fifty eight seconds Sergeant."

The Sergeant sported an ear to ear grin, "Let's crash this party in style. Ethel make Boom."

"Woohoo. Boom time, Boom time, Boomy Boomy Boom time."

The manic little fey started to glow red and flew into the mass of the enemy formations.

-*****-

Ranma concentrated and formed a six foot staff out of the latent energies in the air. With all the spells the senshi were firing off she had more than enough fuel for the simple spell. She swung her staff gracefully defending the downed senshi.

Beryl had been, before she was corrupted, a student of many forms of combat. She has working knowledge of more forgotten martial arts techniques than Ranma had even heard of. Added to this was her encyclopedic list of combat magic spells, she couldn't cast very many of them but she had learned them just for the hell of it. While Beryl was unable to cast many of them for lack of manna, she just learned all she could because of a love of new ass kicking potential.

Physics class had been a dull blur to Ranma, he could sometimes understand the concepts involved with acceleration, force, and other concepts of motion and energy but the teacher was so boring that he had literally put the vice principal to sleep during a lecture he was observing. One thing stuck from one lecture though. Energy is energy, while Ranma had little manna reserves like Beryl did, he did however have massive Ki reserves. He math came out that all he had to do was force an equal percentage of his Ki into the spell in place of the manna and he should have similar results.

When it comes to energy most people had, lets say, a cup full of ki at their disposal at anyone time, it fueled their everyday activities such as keeping their heart beating and regulating muscle control. Most experienced martial artists, non Nerima brand, had maybe a gallon bucket. Nerima martial artists had closer to a bathtub full of energy available to them. A curious side note is that the reason the senshi were all female, apart from the fact that guy would look silly in a fuku, was that females had a slightly higher natural energy capacity. The energy was like a muscle the more it was used the stronger it grows. Ranma had been under constant assault in one form or another for well a full decade. His energy reserves were off the charts. Unfortunately Ranma spent most all of his time around other high level martial artists, even a few deity level people. This plus lacking any real frame of reference from Beryl's small manna reserve in her previous life led her to push a lot of her personal reserve into any spell she cast. For lack of any different experiences gave Ranma the idea that a fair percentage of his available manna would be needed to power any spells.

Ranma's mind raced through a list of techniques, spells, incantations, styles, moves, rituals, and various assorted ways to have and interesting night out on the town long forgotten by men, OK some of them were never know to men and probably not meant to be though of by men but fortunately he was currently a woman.

Let's see,  
Explosion Array... too much collateral damage.  
Dynasty Cannon... it's not like I really need the other half of Tokyo.  
Dragon Slave... Too long to cast.  
Dance of Blades... Too much blood.

Bakuhatsu-teki Kyosei... **NO. JUST NO.** Well, maybe later on Tatawaki

Burning Big Bang... too much alliteration.  
Death From Above... has possibilities but no real high vantage point left. Thirsty Maiden Milks Bull...? Not in this or any other lifetime.

I need something that has high damage potential, confined area, quick casting, low manna cost, and not too noticeable... Singularity Point Inversion... Perfect.

Ranma shifted the staff to her left hand and focused a third of her energy into a point on her right pointer finger. Deciding she was tired of this fight she pushed another half of her energy into the point so that the bright light suddenly turned black and seemed to suck the ambient energy from the surrounding area. "Singularity Point." Leveling her hand like a pistol she mentally fired the shiny black bullet into the face of Volcano knocking her back into the horde of Tiki. The Black marble began sucking the dark minions into it like a miniature black hole. As Ranma grinned she gave the mental command to reverse the black hole and made a miniature star. "Invert."

-*****-

"Thirty-five" the senshi of Venus called out. "If you don't hurry up your never gonna throw down Neo."

"It's catch up Venus and I'm doing the best I can. Twenty." the exhausted future senshi said as she launched another pink heart at the Tiki.

"Lay off the squirt Venus. It's not her fault her attacks are pathetic." Mars stated.

"My attacks are not pathetic Auntie Mars." Neo said with a pout. "I can't help having to share a power source with mom."

"Hey don't blame this on me spore, you had those powers a lot longer than me." Moon chimed in. "You never saw me launching little pink hearts at youma. My attacks killed them, yours just annoy them."

Usa stopped and stared, normally such banter wouldn't effect her much. Today she was trying her best, really giving her all to help and everyone was on her case. Sure she wasn't a power house like her friend Saturn and she wasn't a brawler like Uranus or Jupiter. She wasn't a leader like Venus or a tactician like Mercury. She was sneaky, using her attacks to distract her opponents and make them enraged, thus making them stupid and easier targets for her teammates. It stung down to the core when her mother basically called her useless.

Anger started to replace the hurt in her angst filled teen mind. 'How dare they call me USELESS. It's not my fault that the connection to the moon barely gives off anything. It's not my fault that all I can make it do is some wimpy heart shaped attack. I didn't ask to not have any training even though I continually asked for some.'

She looked over at Ami's red headed friend, she looked so cool fighting those bigger youma. Her eyes widened as she realized who Ami's friend was protecting. Her best friend in the world was lying in a heap on the ground. The anger she was feeling suddenly found a new outlet in the Tiki.

Oh who was she kidding she was a second rate senshi at best. All she had ever known was being a pampered princess, her mommy's daughter, a spoiled brat, her father's little lady. Wait a minute, what did the blond haired lady say as she was chewing dad out? Her father was still a Terran, so maybe she was a Terran too.

Concentrating she looked deep within her self to the star seed that powered her connection to the moon. It looked like a small stream of energy that flowed from a representation of the moon. Beside the stream was what looked like two more connections. One looked like the earth but it had a stone dam blocked it at it's head. The other one was also blocked but its bed branched out with tributaries flowing in all directions, it too was dry. In her mind she willed one small stone from the first of the dry connections, slowly a small steady flow of energy started to race down the dry stream bed. Satisfied with her results and not wanting to be away from the fight for too long, she left her mindscape. After she left the trickle dislodged more small stones causing more energy to flow, this caused more stones to be released, which cause the dam to burst. The power of Terra began to merge with the power of the moon. The remaining dry stream waited for it's mistress to loose it.

Back in the real world Neo Moon felt a sudden rush of power. It was almost intoxicating, maybe this was why Taru acted weird sometimes. She looked at the mass of Tiki attacking her friends and words came to her mind. "Terra Volcanic Eruption" Neo Moon raised her hand high and pressed the energy into the ground. The surge of energy raced into the mass of Tiki and then all hell broke loose.

-*****- 

Murphy was enjoying the familiar sounds of a active Tokyo morning. He had just hailed a cab from Tokyo International Airport and desperately wanted to hit five or six of his favorite bars. Don't get him wrong he loved Guam but there is nothing like coming back home. Besides he couldn't find a single place that could made a decent maki roll. He sat straight up as the cold chill ran down his spine. "Driver take me back to the airport." Hawaii was calling. Maybe he could fine a passable maki there, even if it had spam on it. 

-*****-

Ranma saw the energy storm coming like a freight train. She was pretty sure that she hadn't put that much power into the spell. Her mind combed this newly acquired memories for a solution. Choice made she called out, "Aegis Sanctum". She pushed all of her might into the glowing white dome as the explosion of power and manna consumed the Tiki and the Pineapple and Coconut headed youma. The ground shook and rumbled as the pressure rattled windows for blocks. She poured as much power as she could into the spell as it tried to over power her and destroy all that was around them.

Kasumi saw the white dome surround the explosion in the gym. The fires within it had a life of its own as cracks allowed it to vent destruction into the ruined walls of the gym. Piggybacking onto a spell wasn't easy or as good as if she had cast the protection spell herself but every little bit helps. Kasumi poured raw manna into the spell till she felt that links to her helpers was fading.

Inspiration struck and Kasumi shifted focus to strengthening the sides of the dome. The dome started cracking at the top and the explosion took the path of least resistance venting its fury skyward taking the last of the gym roof with it.

As the fireball vented its last fury Ranma felt something strain and snap within her ki. Darkness claimed her as she gave one final painful shove of power into her shield.

Kasumi wobbled as she felt the shield fall. She had used up virtually all of her manna between calling her troops and strengthening the shield. She smiled once more and proceeded to faint in a heap.

Usa had trouble standing up after the explosion rocked the gym. As her vision cleared she saw that the Tiki were gone. Her treat assessment showed only three youma left the one with the Orchid in her hair was still fighting Pluto, while the Volcano haired one was attempting to help flee with the guy in the ugly shirt that summoned the Tiki. The other Senshi having been closer to the explosion were either knocked out or trying to get the bright lights to clear from their vision. "Terra Lava Lance" she said in a quite voice. The molten rock projectile crossed the length of the gym and skewered the ugly shirted man in the back, he burst into flames and was consumed to ash in a matter of seconds. Volcano jumped away from him and called out "Sister, the leader is dead, let's leave and find the Master while we can." She then winked out of sight in a small flash. Orchid knew there was wisdom in this plan, she had plans for this green haired pain in her tail, with a flash she popped out too.

The red haze was starting to lift from Pluto's eyes as her opponent disappeared. She looked around at the mangled gym and saw several of her teammates slowly getting back to their feet. What shocked her was her daughter Saturn still unconscious on the floor. 'Oh damn, what have I done.' she thought as she raced over to her. Pluto cradled Saturn in her arms and wept until a soft voice reached her ears, "Hey Pluto-mama, who hit me with the truck?" A bleary set of purple eyes blinked up at her.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry about this. I wont leave you again." Pluto sobbed.

"Can we talk about this back home, your kinda crushing me."

"Sounds like a great plan, lets get the others."

"Ethel make {Explicative Deleted} Boom. Bloody Brilliant Plan Sarge."

"Stow it Alexandra. I didn't see you think of anything better."

"Ain't my damn job. My damn job is infiltration and comic relief. And don't {Explicative Deleted} call me Alexandra."

"Precisely Sergeant, Alex is an infiltration specialist, Gretchen is an offensive weapon specialist, Ethel is... Ethel, and I am an information specialist. It is your occupation to be the team tactician."

"OK Jenny. You made your point, by the way anyone seen the boss?" 

-*****-

Sailor Moon was annoyed. That big explosion had knocked her on her cute butt, it would have been so cool to have caused that. This whole fight was irritating to her, first of all she hadn't been able to give a speech, she had been relegated to covering fire, she had lost the ice cream, and she had misplaced Kamen. Yep, this day just couldn't suck any more. Now there was this hunk talking to these little winged girls... wait a minute that's HER MAMORU! She marched over to the no longer masked masked defender of love and justice. "What are you doing without your kamen?" she whispered to her beloved.

"Oh hi dear, Rule Ten." a distracted Endy said. "So where is Uncle Jade?" Endy asked the little winged women.

"Wait, what's rule ten and who's Uncle Jade?" Sailor Moon asked growing more annoyed.

"Terran rules dear, Terrans hide from no one, and my Uncle General Jadeite." Endy said without even looking around.

"Begging the princes pardon, but its Aunt Jadeite now sir. The Boss is over there but we can't wake her up." the Sergeant said nervously saluting her prince. "Orders sir."

"Wait since when was Jadeite your Uncle... Aunt... Whatever."

"Since I was five in the SM, dear. I don't know how but I got a lot of memories back and Beryl and the Shitennou are a majority of them."

Pluto walked up still fussing over a sheepish Saturn. "Princess lets fall back to our base so we can discuss this in private away from pesky news reporters."

"All right Pluto, lets get out of here."

"What about the Queen and the Boss?" the indignant group of Fey called out.

Sailor Moon thought for a few minutes, "Ok bring them too."

Jupiter picked up a still unconscious Mercury while Venus picked up Kasumi while the Fey hovered nervously around their heads. Endy picked up Ranma and moved the hair out of her face, "It's gonna be OK mom."

The group took to the roofs and quickly made it back to the outers house.

-*****-

The Norn Temple:

Keiichi was sitting in the living room doing some homework for tomorrows physics class. It was quiet for once in the temple where he lived with at least four very beautiful girls. This would make any red blooded guy jump for joy, especially considering what they wore, or lack there of, at times. Sadly for Keiichi, this was not the case, for one of these lovely women was his sister. Of the three remaining women, they were simply Goddesses, literally. One looked and acted way to young for him, while the oldest sister was nose bleedingly gorgeous, she creeped him out on so many levels.

This brought him to the heart of the problem so to speak. The middle sister could make the sun rise with her smile as far as he was concerned. He had forced her to be his girlfriend because of a stupid wish and now he loved and regretted that wish with an intensity that was just plain scary. He hoped that Belle truly loved him but couldn't shake the feeling that the only reason she or any of her sisters had anything to do with him was that he was simply a client. They were immortal, they were just having fun, biding their time until he dropped dead so they could get on with their lives.

It was into this pensive state that he heard the door chime ring. Yelling to his sister that he had the door, he was surprised to see a black haired middle aged lady in a blue skirt and a white blouse. Keiichi felt a cold chill run up his spine as the basic male instinct of meeting the relatives flared. "May I help you ma'am?"

"Yes Keiichi Morisato, I have heard a lot about your interesting little shrine and thought I might stop by for a visit." she said with a smile.

"The shrine is not open to the public right now ma'am I'm afraid we don't actually have a priest in service, but your more than welcome to look around if you want."

As Keiichi showed the woman around the temple they chatted amiably about the different things that they saw. Keiichi mentioned the smell of the cherry blossoms when they bloomed in spring, while she mentioned the way the koi loved the pond where they played. As they kept up the polite conversation Keiichi couldn't help but feel he was being tested somehow.

"It's been a pleasure having you visit today ma'am. You can come back anytime you want."

"Oh thank you Keiichi, you can call me Kaishi. I fear I must confess something to you, the tour was only part of the reason I came here today. You see I really came to see my relatives but it looks like the girls are going to be gone for another couple of hours. Tell me young man what are your intentions toward my Belle?"

"I lo... Wait your a Goddess?"

"Something like that. So you loathe my Belle do you? And here I had such high hopes that such a nice young man would make an honest woman out of my Belle." She said as she turned around to hide the grin on her face.

"Wait. Wait, I don't loathe her at all. I love her with every fiber of my being. I just don't want to hurt her."

"What do you mean by that young man?"

"All of this got started because of the Divine Force. It's all that's making Belle have anything to do with me. I don't want to trap her against her will."

"Squeee." the auburn haired lady squealed as she latched onto Keiichi and buried him into her chest. "You just won over my support future great grandson-in-law. You care enough about her not to force her to do anything. Oh she loves you alright, might not have totally loved you at first, but now she worships the ground you walk on. Oh my great great grand babies are going to be so cute. Toki, and Sakura, and Eiko, and Akane, and Nabiki, and of course little Seto, not to mention the triplets Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru.

Keiichi had the strangest feeling that his life just got more complicated, right before he passed out from lack of oxygen. 


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. Wow, this took a lot longer that I anticipated. First of all let me apologize to those people who have been waiting on an update, life hit me really hard. The first delay was the birth of my second daughter Katie Lynn, yes that is probably the most southern name since Daisy May. The second delay was a massive writers block. Lastly the bastards that run our network where I work have decided in their infinite wisdom that Goggle Documents is a danger to the stability of the network and have blocked the site, this is where I managed to do a fair bit of typing during overnight call. Please bare with me as I am trying to improve the quality of the fic, you have no idea how many times I contemplated pulling the plug on this and redoing it from the start. Anyway enough whining, question and answer time. Enough of you asked so I am going to say that NO! The kids mentioned at the end of the last chapter are NOT the reincarnations of the outer senshi! They are named after them, Kaishi was having a Nadoka moment, she likes babies. So without further delay, on with the show

Chapter 11

Damn that was a long time coming

Rooftop of the L'amour Brûlant Hotel Juban District Tokyo

Ukyo and Konatsu had been wandering Juban for close to three hours. "I still can't believe we missed the fight by thirty minutes Konchan." Ukyo said as she bent over to pick up a piece of cloth.

"Don't worry Uksama I'm an expert tracker we'll find Ransama real soon." The male kunoichi said while he subtly tried to adjust his skirt. "I just have a feeling he's here in Juban somewhere."

"What makes you so sure he's here anyway?"

"Woman's intuition." Kontatsu said with a serious face.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that sugar."

After another ten minutes of wandering Ukyo's heavy sighs were starting to pick up speed. "Will you please stop worrying Uksama Ranma's gonna be fine."

"I know sugar, it's just I haven't got around to telling Ranchan about us yet."

"It's OK, he kind of knows."

"What? When did you tell him?"

"A couple of months ago, he figured it out." the ninja shrugged.

Ukyo did a face plant, "Ranma, Mr. I-am-too-thick-to-see-my-best-friend-is-a-girl, figured out that we're dating?"

"Yes, yes he did. He's not stupid you know, just totally ignorant."

"There's a difference sugar."

"Oh yes, ignorance is curable, stupidity is forever."

"True rule fourteen." she automatically stated though neither really noticed the statement. "So how did he take it?"

"Surprisingly well, he had come to me about girl issues if you can believe it... Not that, he figured that out a while back, Kasumi made him red beans and rice for his first time. Anyway, he noticed my lipstick on your collar, and well he told me to treat you well or else he would perform a nasal castration."

"Well that's kinda sweet really, almost like the over protective violent big brother I never had. Why was he coming to you for girl advice?"

"Well, I think he found a real girlfriend."

"Oh My Kami!" Ukyo shouted startling several birds, "Have you met her yet?

"No he was just working up the nerve to ask her I think."

"You gotta tell me does she know about his curse?"

"I don't know he was going to tell her he was really a guy."

"Wait Ranchan's girlfriend is a lesbian?"

"Kinda have to be at least a bisexual."

"True. So how long you gonna walk us around in circles sugar?"

"I am not lost Uksama. I know precisely where I am."

"Do you really expect me to believe that sugar?"

"Yes but just for your peace of mind I will use plan 1725-B."

"And that is?" Ukyo asked with her hands on her hips.

"Going back and asking Nabiki where he went."

"Konchan honey don't take this the wrong way, but are you sure your a guy."

"What just because I will ask for directions unlike some people I know? You seemed to think I was very much a guy last night. I believe your words were "RIGHT THERE! OH KAMI! OH! JUST LIKE THAT! OH! OH! YES! YEESSS!""

"I knew I should never let you watch 'When Harry met Sally', and wipe that damn smirk of your face mister or else you're not getting any for a month."

"I beg you pardon Uksama, but you wouldn't last two days."

"True very true, I wonder if Ranchan could accommodate me for a while."

"That is a low blow. I guess you win this round."

"Don't I always sugar? So why ask Nabiki?"

"Uksama, if anyone in Nerima has a clue as to what happened, it stands to reason Nabiki will."

"Good point."

-Scene Break-

Outers House Living Room

Minako and Makoto walked back into the living room, they had been elected(told point blank) to take care of the unconscious Terrans. They had the honor simply because 1. They had absolutely no romantic, or familial interest in the two Terrans, 2. They were the least tired of the bunch as Hotaru had almost passed out after reviving Ami, and last but defiantly not least 3. Usagi was still set on simmer and they didn't want to be around when she boiled over.

Usagi had her hands on her hips and a scowl on her normally serene face. "Ok you two, sit down. Now will someone what to tell me just what the {Expletive Deleted} that was all about." The mad once and future Princess of the Moon more ordered than asked.

The assembled senshi mentally took a step back, if they couldn't do it physically, and tried had to fit this new Usagi with their sweet bubbly goofball.

"Well," Mamoru started, "I think we just fought a summoner with Mom and Uncle Jadeite, or Aunt Jadeite as the case may be."

"Did you just say Mom?" Usa asked from her position beside Hotaru on the floor. The little pink princess was still jazzed from the influx of Terran energy and was having a hard time focusing on the conversation.

"Yeah, my adopted mother from the S. M." Mamoru nodded, "I guess that would make her your grandmother."

"Wicked, I have a Granny." the teen said with a wide grin.

"Damn," Minako chimed in "a Granny before your out of you teens, oh well blows to be her."

Ami opened her mouth to respond but decided it wasn't worth it today.

"So, where are they now?" Rei asked.

"They're in the spare bedroom resting, sorry I only had enough energy to revive Ami." Hotaru said sheepishly.

"Ami where do you think you're going, we're not done here yet." Usagi asked in a surprisingly syrupy voice.

"I was just going to check them for injuries." Ami tried to explain as she walked back to the couch.

Minako and Makoto exchanged a look and started chanting in unison, "Ami wants to get laid, Ami trying to get laid."

"Setsuna, did I say you could leave?" Usagi asked while pinching the bridge of her nose

"I was just going to see if our guests need anything." Setsuna said in a voice that school teachers were famous for using.

"Oh My Kami," a pale Hotaru, who somehow managed to pale even more, gasped at Usa, "my mama wants to sleep with your granny."

"Could we please get back to the matter at hand?" Usagi said quietly.

"Gross." Usa agreed sagely.

"Please let's focus ladies."

"I beg your pardon," Setsuna complained, "I have absolutely no intention of sleeping with Beryl." The other senshi stared at her in disbelief. "I have too many other activities to do, she can sleep in her own bed."

"I SAID SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP," an angry Usagi barked.

Usagi normally liked the mindless banter that accompanied any senshi meeting, sadly today she just wasn't in the mode for it. "So let me get this straight," Usagi said as she again pinched the bridge of her nose. "We have an unknown enemy that we cannot see with the Time Gates, Crystal Tokyo is no more as far as Setsuna can tell, we have at least two resurrected Terrans, one of whom just happens to be the queen of Terra, who managed to kill most of us at least once, not to mention my future mother-in-law, we also probably have another three that are wandering Tokyo doing Kami knows what, with Kami knows who. Let's not forget to add the fact that two of our heavy hitters are on a romantic overnight trip and are not due back until tomorrow, and I have a minor feud developing between two of my friends over said queen." Usagi's right eye was starting to twitch at this point.

The assembled senshi took pause at their princess's rant, damn it did sound bad when you looked at it like that.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about Usagi," Makoto said, "I mean what the worst that could happen?"

{Insert ominous thunder crack despite it being a gloriously sunny day here}

-Scene Break-

"Why are we here Master? I don't understand how he will help us defeat Ranma."

"Patience Hibiki, you have come a long way in a short time, but we still have miles yet to go." the master said to his apprentice.

"Why him? All he has is his curse, it's not like he's really all that great. Wouldn't one of the really powerful guys, like that flaming bird guy, be better?"

"Three things you should know my apprentice, one, Ranma is in the process of gaining several new allies. One, you should never underestimate the value of cannon fodder. Two, the Phoenix King is currently a toddler, and while potentially powerful, I don't think he can kill them with a bad diaper." The master walked up to Ryoga.

After a little while of silence Ryoga asked, "And what is the third thing, my master?"

The Master moved quicker that Ryoga could track and suddenly pain shot through his body. "Three is because I said so." The Master said as he slipped a black rod into his robe. "Do not question me again boy."

"Yes (cough) my master."

"Now let us find secure an ally and maybe then we can start eliminating Ranma's power base before he even knows he has one."

-Scene Break-

Kasumi woke up mildly confused. Where was her nice soft bed, why did she hurt all over, who painted the ceiling pale blue, and why was there a doll between her breasts? Taking care not to dislodge the snoring doll Kasumi sat up and looked around. The house was done in a modern style with art that looked to be from around the world. She looked down at her clothes and came to a startling conclusion, the only think keeping her modesty intact was faith, hope, and a lot of imagination. Kasumi moved the mildly protesting doll off her chest and laid her back down on the futon. 'Oh my, what life like toys they have these days' she thought.

On the futon next to her she heard the familiar sounds of a Saotome waking up. (A.N. There are two distinct set of sounds that accompany any Saotome waking up, one involved a lot of grunting, groaning, farting, stretching, and the occasional cussing. The second type usually has a yell, a ballistic sound, and a splash which is then followed by a lot of cussing.) She saw a red head slowly raise up to a sitting position from the futon. Suddenly the morning came back to her, those demons, that little girl, an angel talking to her, the sword, the gore, OH KAMI THE GORE, the Terran Code, Endy and Ber, her troops, the explosion. "Ber?" she tentatively asked.

"No, just Ranma with headache. Jade, little brother?" Ranma asked.

"Kasumi," the tall girl responded pulling a strand of hair in front of her eyes as she stared at its new color, "and if you think I'm your brother then we need your eyes examined, but I'll take you for a sibling any day. Lot of memories though. What happened?"

"I think we blew up the gym."

"Oh," Kasumi replied drolly, "typical day then. So, where are we and have you seen my sword?"

"No idea but I bet Ami and her cheerleader friends are behind this."

"Cheerleaders?" Kasumi raised a eyebrow.

"Yep, short skirts, fukus, and inspirational speeches, what else could they be?"

"So Ami this girl you like?" Kasumi asked still looking around for her sword.

"Kinda, we're just friends really." Ranma said as she seemed to become fascinated looking at her feet. "How do you know about Ami."

"Really Ramna I'm surprised at you. Don't you know that more than half of Nerima is taking bets on your love life." Kusumi noticeably failed to mention that number was closer to ninety-five percent.

"Really, what's the latest odds."

"Akane has fallen to 6-1 right now, Ukyo is 10-1, Shampoo is holding at 9-1, and Kodachi has risen to 20-1."

"Why's Akane 6-1 now?"

"Simple answer they think she's moved on to Ryoga."

"Didn't see that one coming, but good luck Bacon Breath, better you getting malleted than me. So what's Ami and some of the rest of the pool."

"Ami showed up at 35-1, 3-1 you marry more than one person, 7-2 that it's more than two women, 75-1 that you marry a girl and a guy. There's also 150-1 that you marry a non martial artist, 750-1 you get pregnant, and 10000-1 that you marry Tatawaki."

"Nabiki running this?"

"No surprisingly we got a professional bookie from Vegas look over the problem and give us the odds."

"So, any idea where we are?"

"Nope, let me do a quick scan to see what ki is around us."

Ranma closed her eyes and tried to expand his senses. She almost fainted from the pain that raced through her body.

Kasumi managed to catch her before she hit the floor. "What happened?" the blond asked with concern written on her face.

Ranma stopped to do a quick check. "I feel kinda funny, heavy almost, sluggish ya know, every thing is fuzzy. It's almost like hearing through cotton, kinda muffled."

"You think your up to finding out where we are the normal way?" Kasumi asked.

"Yeah I'm OK, just a little run down, I'll be ok once my ki recharges."

Kasumi's actually frowned at this, the great Ranma didn't admit weakness. She had to get him some help soon. She took hold of her arm to steady the red head and they left the room to find out where they were.

The Fey shimmered into focus as the pair left the den.

"Orders Sarge?" Alex asked.

"First we wake Ethel up, second Alex your on recon duty, Jenny find me one of these ki experts to take care of the queen." The Sergeant ordered. "Now when that's settled, they're going to a little get together with the seconds, options?"

"They say the sustenance and libation are a great social lubricant." Jenny stated.

"Huh? I don't think the Boss likes them like that."

"Wrong social lubricant, she means booze and snacks Gretchen. Get your mind out of the gutter, it's too small to be by itself."

"Does anyone know how to make snacks?"

Shink. The Fey turned to see Ethel wielding a knife as long as her arm. "What," the little manic fey said, "I can cook, they just don't like to let me around the alcohol."

"All right now that that's settled, change of plan, Ethel is in charge of the food, I'll do the drinks, Jenny's on healer hunting, Alex your still on recon, and Gretch, you're going on a pantry raid."

"I thought you said it wasn't any of our business what kind of knickers they wear."

"First damn it Gretchen I said pantry raid not panty raid, I swear if I don't crack that head of yours open one day to see if you have a brain it will be a miracle."

"Sorry Sarge, but the boss being a girl is still freaking me out."

"They were reincarnated Gretchen," Jenny commented, "They are different people, it stands to reason that they will be different."

"Yeah, I mean it's not like the Queen is still a rug muncher, or Kunzite and Zoisite are going at it like rabbits in heat." Alex chuckled, "I mean what are the odds that Nephrite is still a man whore?"

"Nephrite wasn't a whore, just promiscuous. You're just pissed that he refused to take you to that ball." Gretchen chuckled.

"I am not. I can't help he couldn't appreciate {expletive deleted} small women."

"I do not see how it is physically possible for him to engage in that activity with you Alex, your five point three inches tall, your diminutive even for a Fey."

"That's not what I damn well mean and you know it Miss Smarty-knickers." The blond haired surly one said as she blushed bright enough to turn her hair pink.

"Again with the knickers, what is it with you girls? We just had over ten thousand years off, lets get back to work. For the Boss, For the Fey, For the Queen, For Terra." the Sergeant said as she winged away to find the liquor cabinet.

"For Terra." the others cheered as the began their appointed tasks..

-Scene Break-

Tendo Dojo

Nabiki Tendo was having one of those days. Scratch that she was having one of those months. After a run in with a Capital C Crazy group of Yakuza over a how much of her business they were willing to let her keep. She had been accused of blackmail, loan sharking, extortion, major and minor gambling rings, money laundering, political pressuring, selling questionable photographs of her minor future brother/sister in law, selling pornography in general, black magic, being a were creature, being a demon succubus, being a witch, being a magic girl, being a master thief, being the reincarnation of Merlin, and running an escort service of all things. She had actually done only a few of those things and had made only minor amounts of money off the photos. Only a timely intervention by her brother/sister-in-law had let her get out of it without serious injury or coffin time. Even so Ranma had gotten a promise from her on her honor that she would not engage in any of the above mentioned activities on penalty of a full day training her. Add the fact that tweedledumb and tweedledumbass, aka her father and the panda, weren't at home, they were probably off drinking, yet another bar tab to pay off, no one in Tokyo would take out a tab in Ranma's name anymore. She was once again taking care of the family finances, she had tried shoving most of this back to her father but the results had been near disastrous, she had to use her personal money to keep some of those bills from sinking the family. I mean seriously who needs a metric ton of bamboo shoots?

Today though she had the dubious pleasure of watching another episode of Kuno induced idiocy at the school, only this time her older sister Kasumi of all people had been directly involved in the fighting. She was well aware of the fact that she had given up any major study of the art around eight, but she was under the impression Kasumi had given it up too. They had made a deal, when their father shattered after Mom died, Kasumi was to be the Mom and handle the housework and such. Nabiki was to take on the Dad's role and handle the finances and bookkeeping, while Akane by default was to uphold the traditions of the dojo. Nabiki was feeling slightly betrayed, she and Kasumi were supposed to give up the art, they had agreed to it, yet today Kasumi had kicked almost as much ass as Ranma. Where the Hell did that sword come from? Where had the senshi taken her sister and potential brother-in-law/major source of income? By all that is holy who took the last of the {Expletive Deleted} Excedrin?

**Kablam.**

Nabiki looked up to see the fleshly made hole in the wall. She wanted to cry as the purple haired Amazon stepped through it.

"Nihao." the Chinese Amazon chirped with a cheery tone as she started looking around.

Nabiki started to hit her forehead on the first handy wall she could find.

"Mercenary girl get too too bad headache if do that long time. Want willow pill?"

Nabiki took the white pills without even looking at them, "What do you want Shampoo? Ranma isn't here and probably won't be for a while."

"Is too too bad." the Chinese girl said as she flopping down on a cushion. "Shampoo want talk to Ranma, say sorry."

Nabiki managed not to face fault only from years of practice with not showing emotions. "You came to apologize? For what?"

"Shampoo been too too bad, tribal counsel rule Ranma part of all three tribes, is rude try and marry."

"Rude?" Nabiki said analyzing data as fast as she could.

"Not quite right word. Big no no. Tribes say like looking at volcano, pretty but no want to be around when go boom."

"So the Tribal counsel ruled that Ranma is too dangerous to mess with." Nabiki said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes" the bubbly Amazon nodded.

"Then why are you back?"

"Shampoo have dream. Pretty lady with many color hair tell Shampoo find Ranma. She say Shampoo jewel and Ranma in bad bad trouble. Ranma explain when find."

"Great, just great, one more reason to find Ranma and my sister."

"Aiyah, Ranma runoff with kitchen destroyer, Shampoo still no see them stop arguing long enough to talk let lone zug zug."

"It wasn't Aka... zug zug?"

"Amazon word. Mean {insert suggestive hand gestures and pelvic thrusts here}"

"Ah. Good word. Like I was saying Ranma and Kasumi..."

"Aiyah Ranma and Kitchen Angel Zug Zug."

"Ranma and Kasumi are not zug zuging,... as far as I know that is, they were kidnapped by the Sailor Senshi."

"Shampoo know all about sailor, what Senshi?"

"Hang on I'll be right back" Nabiki said as she race up the stairs to her bedroom. She opened a locked filing cabinet and removed a small poster of the Senshi from her collection. As she got back down stairs she noticed that two more people had joined Shampoo.

"Alright Sugar tell me one more time why Ranma and Kasumi joined the Navy." The cross dressing chef asked the bubbly Amazon.

Nabiki tried very hard not to start banging her head against the wall again. "Not the Navy, they were kidnapped by the Sailor Senshi. What is this a fiancée convention?" Nabiki asked. "You know I should be charging money for this service."

"Right sugar, like Ranchan would let you do that anymore."

"Hey information peddling is the only thing that won't get me in trouble with Ranma."

"So, how much to tell us where the Senshi have taken Ranma and Kasumi." Ukyo said crossing her arms in front of her.

"If we get Kasumi back in one piece, it's fff... it's ffr... it's that word."

"Free." Konatsu prompted.

"Ack don't say that word!" Nabiki said visibly jumping.

"What word sugar?" Ukyo said with a grin "Frrreeee."

"Ack."

"Shampoo not understand, no like Girlie Ninja and Spatula Girl say Ni."

The assembled looked at the purple haired Amazon in disbelief.

"What Shampoo no can make joke? Shampoo need better union." the purple haired girl said sadly as she shook her head.

"Ok, that aside here's what the best photos of the Senshi look like." Nabiki said as she pulled the poster out.

The assembled girls and one faux girl looked at the pictures.

"Shampoo think blonde one and blue haired one look familiar."

"I say we go back to school and look for anything the Senshi left behind that might leave a clue to their identity." Nabiki said going toward the door.

"What we look for?" Shampoo asked.

"Something they might have dropped, you know a candy wrapper, a piece of paper, anything."

"Mercenary Girl mean like this?" Shampoo asked as she reached into her cleavage and pulled out a bright yellow motorcycle. "What, Shampoo have something on dress?"

"Sugar where the hell were you hiding that thing?" a perplexed Ukyo asked.

"Shampoo learn hidden weapons from Mouse. Save time, not have to carry purse."

"Could you teach me that trick?" a curious Nabiki asked, "How much would that cost me?"

"Oh, Mercenary Girl want see what in Shampoo's dress, yes? All Mercenary girl have do is ask and Shampoo give too too good look." the purple haired Amazon winked at a now candy apple red Nabiki.

"Since when did either of you like girls?" The confused ninja asked.

"Shampoo not care if boy or girl, partner just need be good."

"He he he. I have no idea what your talking about." Nabiki chuckled nervously

"No have to hide from Shampoo. Shampoo inful... imfil... infaf... Shampoo spy all over Nerima. No one notice too too cute kitty. Shampoo know Mercenary Girl 'Special Friend' live under bed name Ranko. Mercenary Girl toy with boys, play with girls, yes?."

"Your, how did Shampoo put it, 'Special Friend' is named Ranko? That's kinda twisted." laughed Ukyo.

"Ranchan." coughed the drag ninja.

"How the hell do you know that sugar!"

"You wrote it on the side of it," the ninja shrugged "and you should know better than to try and hide stuff in a sock drawer when there is a ninja in the house. We have a weakness for sock drawers and other common hiding spots."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you don't want to know what a wall safe does to me."

"OK, T M I, back to the task at hand let me see if I can trace the plates, there are a few people on the force that will do anything for Ranma."

"Shampoo want to know how that help Kitty Licker."

"Well it's simple really, I'm planning on turning on the old Nabiki charm." Nabiki said with a grin.

"Let me guess," Ukyo said as she gave the semi-reformed mercenary a half lidded glare. "Your planning on blackmailing the shit out of them."

"Something like that."

"Ranma be too too pissed at Kitty Licker."

"He said I could in case of emergency." Nabiki said to the disbelieving trio, "Well he implied anyway." Nabiki's grin slowly turned into a frown. "Wait why am I now Kitty Licker, I kind of liked being called Mercenary Girl?"

"Shampoo have wish thinking." the purple haired Amazon winked.

"Why are you so..." Ukyo waved her had in a circle trying to come up with the right word.

"Whorish?" The Ninja that like silky undergarments said.

"Thank you dear, not quite what I was going for but it works. So spill your really flirty all of the sudden, you never like girls that bad before." Ukyo asked as the purple haired Amazon slowly advanced on the retreating mercenary.

"Oh that easy, before Shampoo have Airen, not cheat on spouse. It Airen's job decide who zug zug."

"So if Ranchan decided that he was going to sleep with anyone he just had to tell you?"

"No, Airen have to include Shampoo all time. Shampoo not mind sharing just want first."

"Shampoo do you know how much hell you could have saved us if you had mentioned that in the first place."

"Shampoo did mention when first find out Ranma boy."

"I don't remember that, all you did was rattle a bunch of junk off in Chinese... Oh. Did it ever occur to you we didn't speak Chinese."

"No. But Shampoo teach Kitty Licker how to pray to heavens in Chinese yes." the bubbly Amazon said as she continued slowly inching toward Nabiki who was inching away slightly faster.

Ukyo and Konatsu watched as the pair made their third lap around the living room. "Ok Kochan, I can see where this is going, you knock out the Amazon and I'll get the ropes." Ukyo whispered to the only ninja in the room.

"I thought we agreed not to add anyone to our special fun times?"

"We're not." said the blushing chef, "It's to keep her away from Nabiki long enough to find those short skirted hussies that made off with Ranchan and Kasumi."

"Oh," said the slightly disappointed shinobi, "I guess that makes sense."

-Scene Break-

The Norn Temple:

The Norns were walking back into the temple courtyard. They had just gotten back from a girl's morning out, breakfast and some light shopping. This meant that there was only one electronics store, two lingerie stores, one market and half a book store involved. They were all holding bags from the various stores and chatting amiably, well as amiably as Skuld and Urd ever get.

"What in heaven's name do you want with that stuff, ya old mummy? No one could stand to see you in it without throwing up." Skuld quipped as she make motions of sticking her finger down her throat.

"Listen here you brat, just because you don't have anything to fill one out doesn't mean I have to listen to your jealous tantrums. If you would drag your head out of that electronic junk and applied a whole lot of make up you might just get a boyfriend in a couple of centuries."

"Sisters do we have to do this every time we go shopping?" Belle sighed as she opened the door to the kitchen. "Can't we just enjoy each others company for once?"

A duel chorus of "No" answered her.

"Hi girls." Keiichi's little sister Megumi called out from the refrigerator. "I'm just grabbing some beer and snacks for big brother and your relative that dropped by. They're in the living room."

The Norns stopped in their tracks. They didn't have any relatives that would just drop by for a pleasant visit. "It's not mom is it?" Urd asked in a nervous voice.

"No it's not Hild, she said her name was K-something or other, but she seams all right to me."

The Norns watched as Megumi took three beers and some chips and went back into the living room. Sitting on the love seat was Keiichi with a brunette woman that looked a lot like an older Belle. They were watching a corny kung-fu show, the actors didn't hide the wire well at all. Keiichi and the brunette were laughing and throwing popcorn at the screen and generally looked to be having a good time.

"Hi Belle, girls, how was your morning?" Keiichi called out. "Your relative here dropped by to see you, but you were out. She decided to wait for you to get back."

A confused look passed between the Norns, "Who are you?" a perplexed Skuld asked.

The brunette's hair changed to a deep blue color and her eyes started to water. "My own great granddaughters don't recognize me... Whah." She proceeded to do a fountain of tears straight from the Tendo school of distractions.

"God damn it." A wet Keiichi cussed as he got up to go get a towel.

"I will not." the strange lady said. "I'm not that kind of person."

"Grandmother?" Urd said as she scratched her head, "We don't have a grandmother, our father is Kame-sama and our Grandfather is the Second himself."

"Gr-ea-t Gr-and-mo-th-er. You going deaf child, you would think little Hild's kid would pay better attention to details. You can call me Kaishi." the now strawberry blond haired woman said with a smile.

"You're the First?" Belle asked with some fear in her voice.

"Now Now. None of that. I'm here to get reacquainted with the part of my family I'm still willing to claim." Kaishi said as she patted the suddenly L-shaped couch. "Cop a squat and enjoy the show."

"What show Granny?" Skuld said as she sat as far away as possible while still sitting on the couch. Kaishi visibly winced at the term.

"Please child don't call me Granny, you make me feel old."

"But your the First, if your not old then what is." Skuld said in an almost child like innocence.

"Did she just say that on purpose? Kid one of the first rules to come into existence is you never remark on how old a lady is. If you insist on calling me something along those lines please call me Mama-chan, I think you might just live calling me that."

"What are we watching Mama-sama?" Belle asked trying to keep her face calm as Keiichi reentered the room and flopped down between Belle and Kaishi.

"Drop the sama bit. I never stood on formalities. We're watching two of my champions take on some of my son's servants."

"Is that the Sailor Senshi?" Skuld asked.

"Don't know who that is, but I think those cheerleaders are supposed to be your grandfather's champions."

"Oh my, do you think you could get their autographs for me."

"I will try Belle, but no promises."

The Immortals plus two siblings watched the television for a few minutes before Kaishi asked "What's up with the flashing of the panties? Did they run out of material when they got to the skirts?"

"It's their armor Mama-chan. Grandfather gave it to them to help channel their links to the planets." Belle said.

"Yeah it looks hot and it protects their identities from people who might want to hurt their families." Urd added.

Kaishi blinked a couple of times before a wicked grin spread across her face. "Well don't that just give a person such wonderful ideas."

The Goddesses were beginning to sweat nervously while Keiichi just took another sip of his beer.

"Keiichi dear, I have a small favor to ask of you." the oldest being in existence told a slightly drunk mortal. "I need you to deliver a couple of messages for me."

"Sure thing Kaishi-chan, anything for you."

"I need you to go to the Juban Municipal Hospital and tell Dr. Saeko Mizuno that she is needed at the home of her daughter's friend, she should know the one. Next I need you to go to Nerima for me. Scratch that we won't have enough time if you do it. Megumi dear, do you think you could do it for me?" Kaishi asked giving one hell of a puppy dog eyes attack.

"I will if you promise not to look at me like that again."

"Great. Now go to the Tendo School of Indiscriminate Grappling and tell the three women, well two women and one really good cross dresser that "Terra needs you again". Do you have that?"

"Yeah, Tendo School, Cross dressers, Terror yadda yadda got it." Megumi said as she walked out the door.

The Supreme Goddess of the Universe put her head in her hands and sighed, "anyone else get the feeling something is going to go horribly wrong?"

-Scene Break-

Ryoga grinned as he watched his quarry. He had been tracking him for hours now and the lazy idiot was sleeping under a tree. 'All too easy' Ryoga thought. His orders were simple convince his prey to join his side or failing that capture him for his master. With his new techniques and some real training this would be simple.

"Rise and shine Taro," Ryoga called "I have a business proposition for you."

Taro snorted once and opened his eyes to see who was calling him. "What do you want Pigboy, Femboy kick you ass again so you hiding in China this time."

Ryoga gritted his teeth but decided to stick with plan A for a couple more minutes. "He'll never touch me again, my new master has assured me of that. I come to parlay, my master wishes to make an ally of you. Together we will defeat Ranma and his evil new allies. My master promises that you can have any name you want after we defeat the Senshi."

"Thanks but no thanks Pigboy, I have had too many run ins with the Senshi, its just not worth having that blond chase me for hours asking for a date. I'll find the Shrunken Pervert and get my name my way.

Ryoga flared a red battle aura, "Refuse my masters generous offer will you, well he did say he wanted your help, I don't remember what condition I was to bring you back in."

Taro slipped into a battle stance, "Bring it on Pigboy, I could use the workout."

With that both martial artists raced at each other. Ryoga's strong punches and kicks split the ground in more that one place as Taro nimbly dodged them. "Damn your even slower that last time we met Pigboy, I doubt Ranma even breaks a sweat anymore when you fight." Taro said as he ghosted around another combination.

"Shut up and hold still Freak." Ryoga bellowed.

"You know what, your not even worth using my gift on." Taro quipped as he slid past Ryoga's guard. The punches he landed on the Porcine Fighter nearly broke his hand. Ryoga's grin grew more as he stopped even pretending to put up a guard. The rain of punches and kicks were barely mussing his hair.

"That all you got Freak. I can't understand why the master wants you sorry tail. Your just a joke." Ryoga laughed.

"Laugh this off Pigboy." Taro said as he pulled a flask from his pocket. As he upended the water over his head he felt the familiar tingle of the change taking him. With a mighty bellow he swung at the bandanna clad fighter. This time his punch knock Ryoga back a few feet. Wiping the blood off his lip Ryoga grinned, "Now this is more like it."

They traded blows for a few more minutes before Taro hit Ryoga with a blast of ink to the eyes. As Ryoga stumbled a few steps Taro came up behind him with his fists raised to smash him into the ground. "Kuro kaminari-ken (Black Lightning Fist)" Ryoga suddenly yelled as a black ball leaped from his hand. The energy ball exploded on the transformed fighter sending waves of black lighting coursing through his body. Taro continued to twitch as he lay on the ground the black lighting still coursing through his body. "All too easy Freak. You think your good enough to blind me? I am a servant of the Void now, I can see through anything."

"He is ready my master." Ryoga bowed as he turned around.

"Good my apprentice, place this collar around his neck. It will ensure his loyalty in the times to come."

"Yes my master." Ryoga said as he snapped the black leather collar around the massive neck of Taro. The diamond on the collar turned an onyx color as Taro's eyes grew clouded. "What is our next task master."

"We must gather some more soldiers, Ranma still out numbers us. Bring your new pet, he will prove to be most useful in our next task after we give him some upgrades."

"As you wish Master. Come on Freak." Ryoga called to the enthralled beast man.

Scene Break

Omake Tenchi

Tenchi was walking back down from visiting his grandfather at the shrine. As usual Ryoko and Ayeka were clinging to his arms and arguing back and forth the whole way. Some days Tenchi just wished that something would come along and help him make the proper decision in life. Life lesson number three Always be careful of what you wish for, you just might get it.

As the trio entered the house they were shocked at the sight before them. An adult Washu was tipping back a sake bottle and belching loudly. To her right was the embodiment of the Goddess Tsunami was also drinking like her life depended on it. "Lady Tsunami?" asked a hesitant Ayeka as Ryoko shouted "Mom that had better not be my secret stash."

Washu grinned as she took note of the group. "Tenchi, just the man we wanted to see." she slurred, "Got a job for you, we need you to fill a couple of holes for us and we hear you have a great tool for it." At this both Goddess erupted in giggles and hungry looks.

Tenchi got a very bad feeling he knew what they were talking about and tried to ease back out the door as Ayeka and Ryoko erupted in indignation. Two seconds later he somehow found himself on the couch between the two amorous Goddesses. "Now, Now, none of that my dear, me and my sister have plans for you." Washu said as she crawled up into Tenchi's lap

"You will do us some favors won't you Tenchi dear?" Tsunami asked as she started massaging Tenchi's shoulders while expertly rubbing herself against him. Part of Tenchi wanted to run like hell itself was right behind him, but other parts quickly came to the conclusion that those parts could go get bent for all they cared.

"What's the deal, Mom" Ryoko shouted, "you know Tenchi's mine."

"Quite little girl, Auntie Tsunami and mommy have bigger issues... wow that is a really big issue you have there Tenchi."

"Mom!" "Lady Washu!"

"What? Huh? Were was I?" the Goddess of Knowledge asked, "Oh yeah, Mom is coming back."

"And your mother coming to visit is a reason to molest Lord Tenchi?"

"No not really, the fact that we both really like him is though." Tsunami said as she planted small kisses on the back of Tenchi's neck.

"Mom told us when she left she expected lots of grandkids to play with. Slacker over here didn't even have one yet and I only have Ryoko and to a lesser extent Ryo-oki, so Mr. Masaki here gets the honor of helping two very grateful Goddesses make their mother happy."

"I plan to make up for lost time sister dear." Tsunami said as she nibbled on Tenchi's left ear.

"I protest this treatment of my fiancé. Lord Tenchi get your hands off those harlots now."

"I think I remember you are engaged to your brother Yosho, Ayeka dear, isn't that right Tsunami."

"mmph mph" Tsunami replied.

"See, you're not even Tenchi's fiancé and don't talk with your mouth full sister."

"What about me Mom? Have you forgotten the love Tenchi and me share?"

"I'm about to share with my sister, do you really think that I mind sharing with my daughter... just not at the same time. That's just weird."

"Oh, call me when it's my turn then." Ryoko said as she floated up to the rafters.

"Ryoko, you would be part of this travesty?"

"Yeah sure princess, I don't mind sharing, I just don't want to with you is all."

"Myah Myahh Myyah." an angry Ryo-oki said.

"I'm sorry Ryo-oki, but my answer is no, your human form is just a little girl." Washu said

The annoyed cabbit crossed its paws and myahed some more and started to glow. When the light show ended there stood a five foot four inch Ryo-oki. She had long ears reaching down to her shapely butt and her arms were crossed under her 32C fur covered breasts. "Myah" she said waving her arms up and down her new body.

"We'll talk later, why don't you go play with Mihoshi for a while." Tsunami said.

"Myah My Myah" Ryo-oki said as she gave a rude hand sign to the amorous Goddesses.

"Well at least you didn't include Kiyone and Mihoshi in you perverted trysts."

"Don't count on that princess, they are for when we get tired, trust me once mom finds out about our boy Tenchi here, two Elder Goddesses, one Goddess, and a randy cabbit are not going to be able to keep up with him after her upgrades."

"So your just leaving me out?"

"Let's face it Ayeka," Tsunami said as she switched to the other ear, "you have Yosho all to your self, what do you need Tenchi for?"

-scene break-

outer space

"Kiyone what's wrong?" a worried Mihoshi asked.

"I don't know, I have the strangest feeling that we should either go back to Earth immediately or go back to headquarters and lock ourselves in our rooms." Kiyone said as she checked several instrument readings.

"How about we flip a coin to decide what to do?"

"About as good as any plan you made lately."

"Heads we go back to Earth," Mihoshi said as the copper coin spun in the air. The two Galaxy Police officers watched the coin as it landed tails up. "Well I guess it's back to headquarters for us." Before Mihoshi could enter the flight data the coin lifted up in the air spun around and landed heads up.

"Do we ignore that or take it as an omen?"

"The ships autopilot is locked onto Earth Kiyone. We're going in."

"I have a bad feeling we might be screwed."


	12. Chapter 12

Well people this is the end. I am calling Redemption as of 4:00 pm April 21, 2012. It had a good run but sadly it ends here. The story got away from me and frankly upon rereading it, it was starting to stink. I will say the usual stuff about growing as a writer and such. There I said it, no need to dwell on it. Please read my other, hopefully better, story Harry Potter and the Bride Wars. No, it has nothing to do with Star Wars. The first chapter of the Redemption rewrite will be posted this weekend. Thank you all for your support and encouragement in this endevor.

mmoondragon


End file.
